Le pouvoir des pierres de Dragon
by Nasra-Mel
Summary: Après la bataille final, le ministère veut arrêter Draco pour lui prendre les pierres de Dragon. Lui et sa famille vont alors essayer de rassembler toute les pierres en allant à Forks là où vie le dernier black. Ils vont changer complètement de vie pour protéger un pouvoir destructeur et vont faire des rencontre inattendue.
1. Le pouvoir des pierres précieuse

Chapitre1 : Le pouvoir des pierres précieuse.

Salut, je suis heureuse que vous ayez cliquer. Mais je préfère vous avertir tout de suite.

1: Il y auras du Edward/Draco un couple homosexuel donc les homophobes passer votre chemin.

2: La fiction est noté rated T pour l'instant mais je compte peut-être faire un lemon. De tout façon je vous préviendrai.

3: Je m'excuse pour les faute d'orthographe faite à cause de mon inattention très fréquente je l'avoue.

Rien a moi tout à J.K.R et Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture

PS: c'est ma première fic alors soyer gentil sur les commentaire.

Chapitre 1 :

La guerre est fini. Voldemort et mort de la main de Potter. Tout le monde étaient enfin heureux que cette guerre se termine, moi le premier. Je vais pouvoir vivre avec ma mère et ma sœur tranquillement loin de tout ça, de la souffrance et la cruauté des hommes. Si vous ne savez pas qui je suis, laisser moi vous le dire, je suis Draco Malfoy. Certain d'entre vous me connaisse, je suis le garçon qui c'était vue son amitié refusée par le Survivant, je suis l'ennemie de ce dernier et je suis mangemort, ou plutôt un espion. Je voulais que les personne me vois moi Draco, et non le fils de Lucius, alors j'ai rejoins l'Ordre du phénix puisque malgré ce que pense les autre, je ne suis pas mauvais.

J'ai appris il y a trois ans, lors de mon anniversaire que j'ai une petite sœur. Elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood. Elle est en vérité ma sœur jumelle, notre mère est Narcissa Black mais elle ne souhaite pas nous révéler l'identité de notre paternel. C'est en parti grâce a elles que j'ai rejoins le côté de la lumière, pour les protéger toutes les deux.

J'ai appris a connaître Luna. Nous somme différant en bien des chose, mais malgré se que disent les autre sur elle, Luna n'est pas folle, elle est juste gentil . Elle arrive à voir de belle chose la où il n'y en a pas, elle rayonne juste de vie et de bonheur.

Je me tien a ces côté, nous avons réussi à arrêter deux mangemort avant qu'ils ne transplane. On se dirigeais sur l'attroupement étrange qui se former au centre du champs de bataille. Arriver au centre de l'attroupement la première personne vue était le ministre de la magie accompagner d'Auror. Un des Aurors sortie un parchemin de sa robe qu'il lue une fois déplié.

-"Nous somme ici accompagner du ministère de la magie pour vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. Des objet de magie noir on était retrouvé chez un membre de l'Ordre qui n'est autre que Draco Malfoy."

Je me raidis à l'entente de mon nom et Luna à mes côté me serra le bras pour montré son soutien. Pourtant mère avait jeté tout les objet de se genre que notre famille garder. C'est impossible qu'ils aient trouvé quelque chose, l'Auror repris.

-"Afin d'éviter de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur les Malfoy doivent donner les quatre pierres de Dragon, qui devait revenir de droit au ministère de la magie depuis l'époque des fondateur."

De quoi parle-t-ils. Je n'ai jamais entendue parler de pierres de Dragon de toute ma vie. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a d'objet de magie noir trouvé dans notre manoir. Le baiser du Détraqueur ne peut pas être accordé avec une simple possession d'objet de la sorte.

Un Aurore me vit et pointa sa baguette vert moi.

-"Donner nous les Pierres Draco Malfoy ou suivez nous."

-"je ne connais pas de pierre de Dragon et ces impossible que vous ayez trouvée quelque chose, ma mère à vidé tout le manoir sous mes yeux a votre demande il y a trois jour"

-"je ne vous crois pas et vous allez donc nous suivre, STUPEFIX."

Je me sentie tiré vers le coté avant même que le sort ne me touche. C'était Luna qui m'avais attiré à elle a l'aide de mon bras pour m'éviter de prendre se sort. Elle sorti alors sa baguette et la pointa vert l'Auror.

-"Draco vous a dit la vérité alors ne vous approchez pas." Luna avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix si calme et froide que même un aveugle aurais pus voir le sérieux de ses mots.

Neville, le garçon avec qui Luna sortais essaya de la calmer.

-"Luna que fait tu, calme toi. Ils vont juste prendre Malfoy et le faire payer pour ces crime, aller baisse ta baguette mon amour."

-"Draco n'a rien fait, il vient de nous aidée à gagner cette guerre. Il ne doive pas l'amener je ne veut pas le perdre."

Neville, qui comme tout le monde n'était pas au courant que Luna était ma sœur, se mépris sur le sens de la phrase. Il serrait les point tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-"Tu préfère rester avec lui que d'être avec moi."

Luna comprit qu'elle devais dire qui elle était vraiment pour garder Neville, car elle aime vraiment Neville. Plusieurs fois elle a voulue lui dire que j'étais son frère mais elle avais peur de sa réaction. Neville a intérêt de toujours l'aimait après se quelle allait dire. Sinon il risque d'avoir ma vengeance sur le dos et croyais moi la dernière personne à avoir fait du mal a Luna a fini par tomber "accidentellement" dans les escalier de Poudlard.

-"Je ne fait que défendre et protégé ma famille."

-"En quoi Malfoy a avoir avec ça. Tu a l'intention de l'épouser."

-"Neville non, comprend moi Draco est mon frère Jumeau est je ne laisserait personne me le prendre. PERSONNE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ."

Neville se rapprocha de Luna et la prit dans ces bras, il passa sa main dans ces cheveux pour la calmer. Neville lui caressa la joue tout en prenant la main de Luna avec laquelle elle tenais sa baguette. Il lui murmura à l'oreille " Peut importe qui il est pour toi, c'est un mangemort. Je ne tacherais pas le nom de ma famille juste pour t'est yeux. " Il pris la baguette de Luna qu'il retourna contre elle. Plus que les mots ces cette acte qui déclencha les larme de Luna.

-"Ils sont a vous."

Luna était anéanti ces larme ne cessais de couler, elle m'avais dit que Neville était le premier garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse. je sentie un changement dans l'aire, elle était comme... électrique. On pouvait voir le ciel devenir plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà. Des éclaires sortais des main de Luna, ses cheveux flottais tout autour d'elle, une sorte de dôme se créa autour de nous. Lorsque l'on jetait un œil sur le visage de Luna, on pouvais voir tout sa souffrance, sont visage était inexpressif des larme couler le long de ces joue. Jamais je ne n'avais vue ma sœur comme ça.

J'ai vue dans un coin Theodore, Blaise et Pansy nous regarder. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, Je leur fit signe d'aller se mettre a L'abri.

Puis tout d'un coup elle tendit la main vers les Auror et dit.

-"Ne vous approcher plus jamais de ma famille."

D'un geste de la main un éclaire s'abattit sur les Auror et le ministre de la magie. On pouvais voir de la lumière provenir de Luna à l'emplacement de son cœur. Une douce lumière rouge et vert qui ne cessait de brillé. Une lumière blanche et bleu apparue dans mon cœur, je ne savais pas se qui se passer mais je ressentais toute la douleur de ma sœur. Des arbre se déraciner pour attaquer tout le monde, des plante sortir du sol pour les ligoté, des éclaires partir dans tout les sens tout ça sans tuer une seul personne. Neville était enseveli dans une sorte de plante mouvante. Théodore, Blaise et Pansy n'était pas pris pour cible dans cette immense bazars.

Puis d'un coup je sentais une présence réconfortante, douce et maternelle, notre mère. Elle courait vers nous. Les plantes l'éviter et les éclaires la contourner, une lumière de couleur noir ressortait de son cœur comme pour Luna et moi. Elle passa le dôme sans problème et essaya de calmé Luna.

-"Luna ma chérie je t'en pris calme toi," elle se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ces bras, "chut tout vas bien mon cœur je suis là maintenant, calme toi."

le ciel retrouvée peut à peut ses couleurs, les plante et arbre retournèrent à leur place sans laisser une seul trace de leur passage et Luna était en pleure dans les bras de notre mère.

Le ministre de la magie qui c'était cacher, comme a chaque fois qu'il faut se battre. Épousseta sa robe et dit.

-"Osez encore nous dire que vous n'avais pas les pierres. Le pouvoir que vous venez d'utiliser est destructeur est entre de mauvaise main cela pourrais déclenché une nouvelle guerre d'où nous ne pourrons pas survivre. c'est pour cela que…"

-"Que nous devons vous les donner" dit mère "mais vous oublier de dire vos plan au autre je crois. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les famille comme les Black, les Malfoy et les Nott ont cacher ses pierres. Je sais se que vous voulez et laisser moi vous dire que jamais vous n'aurais les pierres."

-"Mrs Malfoy, laisser moi vous dire que le ministère possède deux pierres alors donner nous les…"

-"JAMAIS! Vous avez les pierres des Nott mais jamais vous n'aurez celle des Black et des Malfoy. JAMAIS!"

La même lumière noir que tout à leur apparue sur la poitrine de mère, ces yeux autrefois bleu avais laisser place à des yeux entièrement noir, sans pupille ni iris. Une fumer noir sortie de sa poitrine, la fumer pris la forme de plusieurs sombral qui partir de tout les côté. Mère nous pris le bras a Luna et moi, une fumer noir nous enveloppa jusqu'à nous faire disparaître pour ne laissée derrière nous que du vide.

On atterrie dans le salon du manoir où nous avions fêté noël avec le père de Luna. Ce dernier était assis sur un des fauteuil près de la cheminer. Il n'était pas vêtue comme d'habitude. Il portait des vêtement Moldu au-dessous de son long manteau. Autour de lui il y avais des valises. Il se leva et parla.

-"Que se passe-t-il Narcissa? Ton appelle ma beaucoup inquiéter. Pourquoi m'avoir dit de prendre toutes mais affaire et celle des enfants? Quelque chose ne vas pas?"

-"Nous devons partir Xenophilius le ministère veulent les pierres et Fudge en possède déjà deux. J'ai prévenue Sirius il arrive aussi."

\- "Sirius ... Comme Sirius Black" dis je.

-"Oui"

-"Mais tante Bellatrix la tuer il y a deux ans."

-"Je ne l'ai pas tuer" dit une voix avant que Bellatrix n'apparaisse avec le dit Sirius. "Je l'ais envoyer de l'autre côté du voile et je l'ais repêcher comme un poisson." Dit-elle tout sourire.

-"Je te prierais de ne pas me comparait à ses animaux je ne suis pas comestible." dit Sirius tout en s'étirant." Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais utiliser la téléportation moléculaire avec toi. Sinon je peut savoir se que l'on fait ici."

-"Nous somme tous réunis ici pour protégée les pierres restante. Comme le Zircon et le Saphir changeant sont en possession de Fudge il ne manque que nous."

-"Quelqu'un pourrais nous expliquer à Luna et moi ce que sont ses pierres dont tout le monde parle, en quoi nous somme impliquer et qu'est-il est arriver à Luna tout à leur sur le chant de bataille. Je suis dépasser par les événement et J'aimerais enfin avoir des réponses."

Tout les adultes de la pièce se regardèrent puis c'est Sirius qui pris la parole.

-"Il y a longtemps à l'époque des fondateurs Godric Gryffondor a créé L'ordre du phénix, mais sa vous le savais déjà. Au sein de l'ordre il créa un groupe de dix personne appeler "les cœurs de pierre". Chacun d'entre eux avaient dans son cœur une pierre de Dragon, le plus puissant pouvoir au monde. Elles provienne toute des dix premier Dragon de l'univers. Elles posséder chacune un pouvoir spécial fait par Godric lui même. Mais il n'avais informer personne de cette organisation, il aurait dut pourtant. L'un des "coeurs de pierre" avais soif de pouvoir, il disait que lui et ces neuf frère devait régner sur le monde magique."

Bellatrix poursuivit.

-"Il réussi à en convaincre huit. Le dernier n'était pas d'accord avec eux. C'est justement les personne ayant se genre d'idée qu'ils devaient arrêter, ils ne devaient pas devenir comme eux. Alors il allas en secret trouver les trois autre fondateur et leur révéler se qui se comploter. Godric était fou d'avoir créé ces pierres. Les trois fondateur tuèrent les neuf "cœurs de pierre" et prirent les pierre de pouvoir stoker dans leur cœur, le dixième lui réussi à l'extraire sans perdre la vie et la donna de son plains grès au fondateur. Quand Godric appris tout cela il était déçu de ses membres. Les pierres ont était laisser à Salazard qui les a donné à des famille digne de confiance. Les Black, Les Nott et les Malfoy puisque le dixième membres en était un."

Mère pris la parole.

-"Les Nott avait le Zircon et le Saphir changeant qui maintenant sont au ministère, les Black on la topaze rayon de lune, la tourmaline, la citrine et l'oeil de tigre. Puis les Malfoy on eu les plus puissantes, le diamant, le saphir, l'émeraude et rubis. Chacune de c'est pierre a un pouvoir extraordinaire donc ne les utiliser pas pour faire des blague comme la fait votre parrain Sirius. Pour ce qui est arriver à Luna ce n'est que le surplus d'émotion. Elle était tellement triste qu'elle à, sans le vouloir, réveiller le pouvoir des pierres."

Tante Bellatrix sortie des cartes et un livre de sont sac. Elle était, elle aussi habiller de façon moldu tout comme Sirius, je venais de remarquer qu'ils avaient la même tenue, un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc, une veste en cuir, des botte pour tante Bellatrix et des Chaussure noir pour oncle Sirius. Elle passa devant chacun de nous pour nous donner une des cartes qu'elle avait. Tout en les distribuant elle parla.

-"J'ai fait des cartes d'identité moldu il y deux ans, grâce à la pierre de dragon j'ai eu une vision et il faut que nous allons rendre visite au dernier Black."

La carte que tante Bellatrix avais faite, avait une des photos qu'elle avait tenue à prendre il y a deux ans. Je reportais mon regard sur Ma mère et dit.

-"Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi nous avons des cartes d'identité moldu et qui et le dernier black don vous parlez."

-"Le dernier Black dont on parle est d'une ligner lointaine qui était des hommes loup. Ils vivent dans le monde moldu. La pierre lui a était confier il y a bientôt deux cents ans. Il a dut faire le rituel pour la mètre dans le cœur de son fils ou fille aînée, comme nous l'avons fait avec toi et Luna . Nous leur avons confier la citrine."

-Quelle pierre avons nous? dit Luna.

-"Tu a le Rubis et L'émeraude" dit Xenophilius, "Draco a Le Diamant et le Saphir, Narcissa La Tourmaline, Bellatrix la Topaze rayon de lune et Sirius L'oeil de tigre. Chacun de vous possède des pouvoirs en plus grâce à ses pierres. Mais si vous voulez bien le temps n'est pas au explication il faut d'abord sortir d'ici car je crois que le ministère ne vas pas tarder à envoyer des Aurore."

-"Xenophilius a raison" dit tante Bellatrix," Sur quelque carte d'identité j'ai changer des prénoms. Maintenant Sirius est Siri Black, Je suis Annabella mais vous m'appellerez Bella Black, Xenophilius est Phile Lovewood, Narcissa est Cissa Lovewood tu est marié a Xenophilius. Il n'y a que Draco et Luna qui garde leur prénom car ils sont souvent utiliser chez les moldu. Maintenant nous allons nous téléporter car il est impossible de détecter la téléportation."

Une fumer noir commençait à sortir des main de mère pour nous envelopper chacun notre tour afin de nous faire disparaître.

* * *

On apparut dans une maison, toutes nos affaires avais suivit le pas. La maison était bien décoré, les murs et le sol était en bois, des baie vitrée longée tout le côté droit de la pièce, se qui laisser entré les doux rayons du soleil et nous donner une vue magnifique sur la fôret. Sur le mur de face il y avait une cheminer avec juste au dessus une sorte d'écran plat noir qui sembler être fixé, juste devant se trouver une table basse avec autour deux fauteuils et un canapé trois place de couleur beige. Une Bibliothèque en bois se trouvait sur le côté droit de la cheminer. Luna fut directement attirée par le paysage et se posta juste devant la baie vitrée pour pouvoir admirer de plus prés ce magnifique tableau de la nature. La maison était placé dans un endroit ouvert de la foret ou l'on pouvait voir un chant fleuri entourer de quelque arbre et une falaise pas loin qui nous montre l'horizon. Xenophilius ou plutôt "papa", sortie une petite boite, l'ouvris et y déposa sa baguette dedans.

-"Nous devons cacher nos baguette et ne plus les utiliser, de toute façon vous avais les pierre qui agit déjà comme une baguette. Bella vous apprendra à les utiliser. J'espère que la maison vous plaie, Narcissa a choisie la décoration et j'ai choisie l'emplacement, je savais que tu aimerais ça Luna. Nous somme dans la ville de Forks.

je m'approchais et laissais ma baguette non sans regret dans cette boite que je n'ouvrirais pas de si tôt. Je pris mais affaire et suivie mère qui nous montré les chambres. Nos chambres était au deuxième étages, La mienne était la premier à gauche et Luna la première à droite. Ma chambre était comme je l'aimais simple mais personnelle, Un lit ou trois personne aurais largement la place de dormir sans se toucher se trouvait au milieux de la pièce. Un bureau avec une chose plate dessus où était dessiner une pomme à moitié croqué,une bibliothèque assortie au murs blanc. Une porte fenêtre qui mené au balcon où se trouvait un banc.

Sur le bureau il y avais une note au-dessus d'une pile de livre qui disait " Lit tous pour savoir tout sur les moldu et leur mode de vit". Je préfère ranger mes affaires, je me mis au travaille tout en faisant fonctionner mon tourne disque seul chose moldu que j'ai. J'écoutais un aire de piano tout en rangeant mes vêtements, une fois fait je pris quelque photo prise avec l'appareille moldu de "papa" pour les placer sur le mur. Je me mis sur le balcon avec la pile de livre et commençait à lire, quelque heure plus tard tout les livre était lu, avec l'aide je doit l'avoué d'un sorte mémoire tout et franchement les moldus ont temps de chose intéressante pour remplacer la magie que je pourrais bien mi faire. Je pris donc la chose qui s'appelle ordinateur et l'allumais. IL me fallu d'abord un moment pour m'adapté au clavier, mais cela ne m'empecha pas de chercher comment utiliser un téléphone, un ordinateur, une télévision et d'étudier l'histoire des moldu, avec une grande lenteur du a mon incroyable lenteur a tapé sur un clavier. J'étais en train d'étudier la chimie qui ressemblé très fortement au potion quand quelqu'un toqua.

-"Entrer!" Dit-je sans détacher mon regarde de l'ordinateur.

-"Draco maman nous a préparé le déjeuner, tu vien?" dit Luna en s'approchant pour voir se que je faisais. "C'est quoi?"

-"Un ordinateur, tu n'en a pas dans ta chambre?"

-"Je crois que si mais j'ai pas fait attention a _l'orditateur_ , j'ai plutôt regarder une série a la télé une fois que Sirius ma montré comment l'utilisé. Tu savait toi qu'il avait vécu dans le monde moldu. Peut importe le nom de la serie est teen wolf, les acteurs sont tellement beau."

-"Je pensais demander à maman de nous acheter un smart phone, sa sert à communiquer avec la famille et tu peut regarder des vidéo film ou jouer dessus. Ce qui est bien c'est que tu peut acheter des coque personnaliser pour le rendre jolie je crois que tu vas adoré."

-"Tu me le prendra alors je te fait confiance pour ça. Sinon on devrait y aller, moi je meurs de faim et je veut manger ces truc qui sans bon et qui s'appelle spaghetti.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur puis descendis les escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Une fois en bas on pouvais sentir l'odeur des spaghetti, je ne sais pas se que c'est mais sa sens vraiment bon. Je pris place à côté de Luna et de mon nouveau papa. Maman arriva et nous servie des pâtes que Sirius fut le premier à manger.

-"Cissa si je savais que tu cuisiner bien je serais venue manger chez toi plutôt que chez Bella."

Tante Bella lui lançait un regard noir avant de se mètre a manger. Je doit dire que j'aime beaucoup les spaghetti, au dessert maman avais préparé un gâteaux au chocolat que tout le monde mangea sans laisser une seul miette. Un fois fini Sirius nous avais dit qu'avant de reprendre les cours dans une semaine, il aller nous apprendre à nous battre au arme blanche et avec nos pouvoir. Tante Bella elle nous dit quelle nous apprendrait les sort facile et quelque sort de défense. Sirius ou plutôt Siri, nous dit de nous prépare pour courir dans la foret. Je mis un short et un t-shirt noir avec des nike que papa avais du mètre dans mais affaire. Luna avais un short, un t-shirt qui lui arriver à peine au nombril et une veste de sport par dessus.

-"J'espère que personne ne te regardera de trop prés." dit-je

-"Ne tant fait pas Dray je ne risque pas de tomber amoureuse après se qui c'est passer."

-"tu retomberas amoureuse j'en suis sur petite sœur" dit-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse.

Pendant une semaine Luna et moi en avons bavé avec Siri et Bella. Le premier nous avait épuiser en nous faisant courir jour et nuit et en nous entraînant au combat. Il entraînait Luna au tire à l'arc et moi au lancé de couteau. Tante Bella, elle nous avait épuisé magiquement chaque jour après notre entraînement de Sirius. Luna avait appris à contrôler le pouvoir de L'émeraude (la nature), elle avait commençait par faire pousser quelque fleurs pour finir par des arbres. J'avais réussi à faire fusionner le pouvoir de mes deux pierres, le vent du diamant mélangé à l'eau du saphir donner de la glace. Je ne savais pas encore utiliser l'eau mais je pouvais faire l'évité des objet et pouvais gelais un tas de chose.

Notre seul moment de tranquillité était lorsque nous regardons la télé et jouons sur nos ordinateur et téléphone. Nous avions choisie la même marque de téléphone, un iPhone. Le mien était de couleur blanche avec une coque piano, simple mais tout se que j'aime. Luna, elle en avait un couleur argent avec beaucoup de coque, elle avait une coque pour chaque jour de la semaine. Coté éducation Phile notre nouveaux père nous a donné des cours de rattrapage. J'avais découvert dans le garage une moto de couleur blanche que mère avait acheter pour moi, J'avais rapidement appris à la conduire et Bella m'avais déjà fait un permis de conduire tout a fait réglementaire.

Siri avait trouver un travaille dans un garage, Phile aller travailler dans le lycée Forks High School comme professeur de physique chimie avec Bella qui sera professeur de Sport, pauvre future élève, il ne connaissent pas le monstre qui leur servira de prof.

Demain Luna et moi allons faire notre entré avec nos deux nouveau professeur au lycée. Luna elle était tout exciter et on pouvait l'entendre de ma chambre, elle doit être entrain de choisir sa tenue pour demain. Moi je suis sur mon ordinateur entrain de regarder le film "Pirate des caraïbe la fontaine de jouvence", entre nous se Jack est vraiment bête et les sirène ne sont pas comme sa en vrai, elle sont douce comme celle qu'ils ont capturé. Au moment où Jack se battait avec barbe noir on toqua a la porte.

-"Entrer"

-"Ta mère ma dit de te dire que tu devrait dormir" dit papa. J'ai fini par m'habituer a l'appeler ainsi.

-" oui je fini ça et je vais dormir" il allait partir lorsque je dit " j'ai remarqué que tu est amoureux de maman, franchement je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir un père comme toi. Sa changera d'un père qui veut tout contrôlé."

Il souri et me souhaita bonne nuit avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Après le film je pris une douche en utilisant ma salle de bain personnelle. Une fois la douche terminer je mis un simple boxer avec une chemise ouvert pour dormir, a peine ma tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormis, tout en me demandant comment se passera mon premier jour dans un lycée moldu.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez déjà cette histoire. Tout les sorte de commentaire son accepter, les bon comme les mauvais. Pour la publication de l'histoire je ne sais pas trop comment sa avanceras mais je vais essayer de faire une publication toute les deux semaine.

Merci encore d'avoir lu.


	2. premier jour dans un lycée moldu

la magie des pierres de Dragon

salut, je suis heureuse des quelques review.

1: La fiction est notée rated T pour l'instant mais je compte peut-être faire un lemon. De tout façon je vous préviendrai.

2: Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe faite à cause de mon inattention très fréquente je l'avoue. Il y en auras peut-être plus, car je ne me suis pas relue et il se pourrait que de nombreuse faute s'y trouve, mais je voulais quand même vous montré ce chapitre..

Rien à moi tout à J.K.R et Stephenie Meyer.

j'avais oublié de dire que l'histoire se passe après le tome un de twilight.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2:

Ce matin je fut réveillé par la musique qui provenait de la chambre de Luna. La musique "no control" des _one direction._ Chaque jour depuis notre arriver elle change de groupe de musique préféré, elle pourrait au moins insonoriser sa chambre avec un sort lorsqu'elle écoute de la musique. Je me levais et eu à peine le temps de prendre mes affaires que Luna débarqua en pyjama. Elle était en short rose, t-shirt blanc avec les cheveux décoiffer signe qu'elle venait de se lever. Elle me pris les main tout en sautillant au rythme de la musique, elle me fit tourner et se mis à sauter sur mon lit.

-"cette journée va être super" dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne pouvais qu'être heureux en la voyant ainsi, elle a une joie communicative. Je me mis donc à la chatouiller au cote la où elle était le plus sensible, j'arrêtais cette torture quand je vit maman près de la porte, un sourire au lèvre.

-"Je suis heureuse de vous voir comme cela, mais vous feriez mieux de vous changez pour venir manger, vous ne croyez pas."dit-elle avec un sourire tendre au lèvre.

-"On arrive dans quelque minute maman," dit Luna. "Tu a fait des crêpe?"

-"Bien sur, je sais que tu adore ça et pour toi mon petit dragon, j'ai fait des oeufs brouiller et un thé à la vanille"

-"Merci maman on vas faire vite".

Notre mère nous connaît trop bien, elle sait que j'ai besoin de thé à la vanille pour être réveillé. Luna se leva et non sans m'avoir fait un bisous, partie dans sa chambre se préparé. Je suis partie faire ma toilette dans ma salle de bain avant de m'habiller. J'avais mis un t-shirt blanc, un jean moulant de couleur noir, une veste en cuir et des chaussure noir. Je mis mon bracelet en argent que maman m'avais offert lorsque j'avais douze ans, dessus il y avait graver " A mon petit Dragon " surnom que ma mère m'avais donner depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Je me décidais à descendre après avoir fait mon sac et pris les clés de ma moto. Je pouvais sentir la bonne odeur du thé à la vanille de ma porte, arriver à la cuisine, qui faisait aussi salle à manger, je pris place au bout de table la où mon thé à la vanille m'attendait. Après se magnifique petit déjeuner tante Bella parla.

-"Alors Luna, tu viens dans la voiture avec moi et ton père? Ou tu part avec ton frère en moto."

-"Je préfère aller avec Draco"

-"Oui je voit tu veut pas être vue avec tes deux nouveaux professeurs." dit tante Bella avec une fausse moue vexé. "Je te comprend moi je n'aurais pas aimais avoir mon père comme professeur à Poudlard, vous imaginer les garçons qu'il aurait fait fuir"

-"Crois moi, tu na pas eu besoin de papa pour les faire fuir" dit maman avec un sourire " il n'y avait que Regulus qui te supportait."

-"D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'est marié avec lui, on sait tousse que tu ne l'aimait pas" dit-je.

-"Je me suis marié avec lui car le maître voulait que j'enfante son fils" dit-elle avec un dégoût dans la voie au mots maître."Mais se qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je suis une veela et que je ne tombe amoureuse qu'une seul fois, je ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec une autre personne que mon compagnon. Cissa elle a eu la chance de ne pas être veela car elle avait déjà était amoureuse d'une personne avant ses seize ans."

-"Donc tu n'a jamais était amoureuse" dit Luna

-"Non, les gênes de veela ne se réveiller que si la personne a un ancêtre veela et qu'il soit vierge de tout sentiment lier à l'amour pure. En plus vous me voyez vraiment moi, une amoureuse transi, dégoulinant d'amour, déclaré sa flamme la bouche en coeur" dit tante Bella en mimant la dite bouche. Elle fit les yeux papillon et dit "Au mon amour comme je t'aime, bisous, bisous, bisous"

Luna et moi étions plié de rire. Quand vous la connaissez tante Bella n'était pas comme le disent les autre. Elle était super, drôle et folle mais du bon côté un peut comme son cousin Sirius. D'ailleurs je ne les pas vue, il doit déjà être au travaille.

-"On devrait y aller" dit papa," mais avant je voulais vous donner ceci."

Il sortie deux boîtes de son sac et nous les tendit. J'en pris une et l'ouvris, dedans se trouvait un collier, avec un pendentif en forme de triangle partager en deux par une ligne et un cercle se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-"C'est une amulette de protection, je veut que vous l'ayez toujours sur vous."

Je la mis à mon cou et lui dit merci. Avant de partir maman nous embrassa sur la joue et reteins papa pour faire de même, non sans rougir. Tante Bella pris son quatre quatre noir avec papa qui était devant avec elle. Je me rappelle quand Sirius avais voulu prendre sa voiture elle avait dit "pas touche à mon bébé."Je donnais un casque à Luna avant d'enfiler le mien et de mettre nos sacs dans le coffre.

Dix minute plus tard nous étions arrivé au lycée. Papa et tante Bella sont parti se garer dans le parking réservé au professeurs et moi vers les moto et vélo. Tout les regards était braquer sur nous, apparemment tout le mondes savaient quand il y avait des nouveaux. Une fois les casques rangé et les sacs pris je mis un antivol à ma moto et partie vers l'entrée du lycée avec Luna. c'était la première fois que nous venons dans un lycée moldu, mais c'était un peut comme à Poudlard. Ils y avait plusieurs groupes de personne et elle ne se mélangé pas, bien sûr les serpents ne joue pas avec les lions.

Une fois à l'intérieur du lycée un asiatique au cheveux corbeau se dirigeais vers nous.

-"Salut, je m'appelle Éric et je m'occupe du journal du lycée."dit le dit Éric avec un grand sourire. "Je suis aussi charger d'accueillir les nouveaux ses derniers temps. Tenez ceci et vos emploi du temps et un plan du Lycée."

-"Merci" dit Luna, elle lu son emploi du temps et dit "Tu pourrait me conduire au cour de Math salle 218"

-"bien sur je vais aussi dans ce cour, tu verras la prof et super sympa" dit Éric avec un sourire.

-"Et toi Dray tu a quoi comme cour?" me demanda Luna.

-"J'ai cour avec papa en salle 115" dit-je après avoir lus mon emploi du temps.

-"C'est au premier au bout du couloir, il y a écrie (salle 115) tu peut pas la louper" dit Éric.

-"Merci" dit-je avant de partir à la recherche de ma salle.

Je mis cinq minute à la trouver. Papa était déjà là, il était entrain de préparé les fiches de devoir qu'il avait imprimer hier pour nous. Quand il me vit il fit un sourire et me fit signe de m'asseoir. La seul place disponible se trouver être à côté d'une fille au deuxième rang près de la fenêtre. Je pris place près d'elle et sortie un cahier et un stylo de mon sac.

-"Bonjour, je suis le nouveau professeur M. Lovewood. Je préfère vous le dire maintenant je ne donne pas vraiment de devoir à part le week-end et il y auras une interrogation chaque semaine sur la leçon précédente. Des question?" il attendit quelque seconde et repris. "Bon alors vous allez faire le TP de la page 162 avec votre voisin de table."

La fille à côté de moi ouvrit le manuel à la dite page et se tourna vers moi pour me parler.

-" Salut, moi je suis Jessica et toi tu est le nouveau. C'est quoi ton petit nom?" Dit- elle sans reprendre son souffle.

-" Draco Lovewood"

-" Tu est le fils du professeur waw. Il est sympa ton père, enfin il en a l'aire."

-" Oui, mais si tu ne veut pas le mettre en colère on devrait travailler."

Je pensais qu'elle allait se taire mais non. Elle parla tout le long du coure, et essaya même de me faire du charme. Pour mon plus grand malheur nous avions deux heur de cour.

La sonnerie sonnait comme une délivrance pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vue une fille qui drague aussi mal. Je pris mais affaire et partie le plus vite loin de cette salle pour rejoindre mon prochain cour, français. Heureusement pour moi cette fille n'était pas assé intelligente pour apprendre une autre langue que la sienne. Je pris place à coté d'une blonde à la peau plus pale que moi, personne n'était à côté d'elle. Quand je pris place elle me regarda drôlement.

-"Tu devrait te mètre à une autre place." dit-elle.

-"je voudrais bien mais… en faite non je ne veut pas, j'aime bien être au premier rend."

-"faisons un marcher; tu reste seulement si tu peut répondre à la phrase que je vais dire, ok." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. J'acquiesçais et elle dit en français " je suis Rosalie Cullen et toi? D'où vient tu crétin? "

-"Se n'est pas parce que je suis nouveau que forcement je ne sais pas les base de cette langue, donc pour répondre à ta question je suis Draco Malfoy je viens de Londre et le crétin parle Français depuis l'âge de huit ans." dit-je en français, puis pour bien finir. "Maintenant puis je m'asseoir mademoiselle Cullen."

-" Bien sur que vous pouvez" dit-elle avec un sourire

La prof nous dit de préparé une page sur la France et se qui s'y est passé. Bien sur Rosalie et moi avions fini en trente minutes à peine. Le temps restant, je discutais avec Rosalie, en français bien sur. je doit dire quelle a un humour bien cacher mais présent tout de même. Elle est comme ma mère, d'ailleurs si Luna avait était élever avec moi je crois qu'elle serait pareille mais je l'aime comme elle est, elle apporte plus de joie de vivre dans ma vie.

La fin du cour arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Je vis Luna m'attendre devant la porte, elle me fit un signe de la main.

-"Salut Dray comment c'est passer tes trois première heurs de cour" dit elle tout sourire.

-"Les deux première heurs on était un supplice et la dernier heur de Français était plutôt cool."

-"Mon cher grand frère et les langues, une grand histoire d'amour. Quelle cour tu as maintenant?"

-"Histoire en salle 217"

-"Moi aussi, je te suis grand frère mène moi vers notre salut soldat"

-"T'est bête tu sais"

-"Oui mais sais comme ça que tu m'aime grand frère chéri."

Nous partîmes vers le cour d'histoire que j'adore et que ma chère et tendre soeur déteste. Dans se cour je me mis à côté de Luna au fond de la classe. Le professeur était plutôt sympa et Luna ne c'est pas endormie. Elle était plus occuper à regarder les yeux vert du professeur.

A la fin du cour je suis sûre d'avoir vue Luna faire la mous. Il fallut presque la tiré pour la faire sortir. On se dirigeait vers le self pour manger. Après une éternité à faire la queue pour prendre notre repas on chercha une table où manger, Éric était assit avec un mec au cheveux blond et une fille avec des lunette. Luna se dirigeait vers eux et moi…et bien moi je la suivie. Je pris place prés de ma soeur et Éric nous présenta à ses amis.

-"Salut justement on parlé de vous, je vous présente Angela et Mike. Mike Angela je vous présente Draco et Luna."

-"Salut" dit Luna

Je leur fit un signe de la tête pour les salué.

-"Il se trouve que Mike et Angela avaient votre tante se matin en sport"

Je les plains les pauvres, ma tante n'a pas dut être douce, de toute façon la douceur et elle sa fait cinquante.

-"Laisser moi deviner, vous en avez baver c'est ça" Dit je

-"Oui elle n'est pas vraiment tendre" dit Mike

-"Dite vous que vous avez eu la moins pire, car mon oncle aussi voulait faire professeur de sport et il est bien plus pire qu'elle" dit Luna

-"A t'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'il vous fait faire des tours de terrain tout les matin" dit Éric en riant

-"Tu y était presque, sauf que c'est tout les soirs après nos devoir." dit je d'un aire non concerné." mais on s'y habitue."

-"Hey! salut tout le monde." dit Jessica qui pris place à côté de moi avec une brune" rebonjour Draco." dit-elle en me faisant les yeux doux.

Je suis maudis. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle soit amie avec eux. La fille à côté d'elle avait l'aire normal.

-"Draco je te présente Izabella Swan la fille du chérif." dit Mike en désignant la fille a coté de Jessica "Et tu connaît déjà Jess je suppose".

-"Salut" dit Izabella "Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella comme le fait tout le monde."

-"Comme ma tante, la prof de sport" dit Luna " moi c'est Luna et sa c'est Draco, mon jumeau".

-" Enchanter" dit Bella _il est plutôt minions son frère, je demande si il ferait comme Mike_ Dit-elle en penser

J'étais étonné, normalement pour lire dans les penser de quelqu'un il me fallais une grande concentration. Mais pour elle c'est comme si elle laissait ces penser s'échapper sans craindre que l'on puisse les lire. D'habitude les moldu protège leur penser inconsciemment, se qui m'evite de les entendre sans faire d'effore. Normalement je peut contrôler ça, mais là je n'y arrive pas. Je commence à entendre les penser de toute la table sauf Luna qui a sont bouclier.

penser de Angela: _J'ai peur d'avoir mais règle Aujourd'hui._

Penser de Éric: _Aller Éric se soir tu lui dit que tu l'aime_

Penser de Jessica: _Il est super beau le nouveau et vu la veste qu'il porte il doit être riche j'espère que si je sorte avec lui il m'offrira plusieurs cadeau._

Penser de Mike: _Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de dire a Bella que mes parent ne sont pas là se soir donc elle peut passer._

Penser de Bella: _il faudrait que je demande a Edward si il peut me transformer je ne veut pas vieillir… quand on parle du loup_

-"Regarde Bella voici ton Edward chéri" dit Jessica en regardant un group d'élève entrée. Parmi eux je reconnu Rosalie

-"Bon je vous laisse à plus" dit Bella avant de prendre son plateau et partir vers eux.

Soudain je sentie l'odeur d'un doux parfum atteindre mes narines. Il provenait d'une des personnes accompagnant Rosalie. Ils étaient si loin que je me demandais comment je pouvais le sentir. Puis je fini par trouvais d'où venait ce doux parfum, ça venait de la personne que Bella était en train embrasser. Il devait être Edward et je doit dire qu'il est magnifique, sa peau pale faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux, un brun-roux avec des reflet cuivré. quand il tourna sons regard vers moi je ne pouvais que penser qu'il était magnifique. Trop beau pour être humain, sa beauté exerce une sorte d'attraction qui attirais mon âme toute entière mais il n'y avait que lui qui m'attire de cette façon, les autre eux m'étais indifférant. Il y avait quelque chose qui cloché. Il est vrais que ceux qui l'accompagnaient été magnifique et se ressemblé beaucoup mais ils étaient tousse differents d'une certaines façon. Puis je me souvint d'une leçon qui tante Bella nous avait apprise à moi et Luna.

 _Certaine créature peuvent être reconnue rien qu'avec l'apparence. Il y les loups garou qui on souvent des très sauvage et des cicatrise lier à leur nuit de plaine lune, les incubes quand vous les voyez cela réveille une envie de sexe intense chez vous , les vampires qui on une peau pale à la limite du blanc et un beauté surnaturel parfois envoûtant si ils veulent vous avoir comme repas. Un conseille quand vous voyer ses créatures regarder leur oras pour savoir si elles sont oui ou non dangereuses car vous savez certain son pacifiste comme celle qui nous on aidé lors de la bataille._

Alors ils étaient des vampire et d'après leur oras, ils ne sont pas mauvais. Je fus ramener à la réalité par une phrase que luna dit.

-"Qui sont-ils"

-"Ce sont les Cullen il sont beau non? Mais dommage pour nous ils sont tousse en couple. Ils ont été adopté par le Dr Cullen et il sorte tousse entre eux à par Edward qui est avec Bella depuis bientôt un an. La petite brune elle s'appelle Alice toujours collé a Jasper le blond au regarde bizarre. Puis il y a Emmett bon en sport et super sympa mais pas grand monde s'approche de lui à cause de Rosalie le blonde froid on dit qu'elle na pas de coeur tellement elle fait froid dans le dos."

-"Je suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi, pour les autre je ne sais pas mais je l'aime bien Rosalie elle est sympa et intelligente" dit je et j'utilisais la télépathie pour dire à Luna _(Il y en a qui ne sont pas intelligent du tout.)_

Je pouvais voir le sourire en coin qu'elle essayait de cacher. Je me mis à manger se qui pour moi ne devrait vraiment pas avoir le mérite de s'appeler de la nourriture. Pendant tout le long du repas j'avais l'impression que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un voulait lire dans mes pensés. Je n'arrêtais pas de jeté des coup d'œil toutes les cinq minute autour de moi, je n'aime pas la sensation que quelqu'un essaye de lire dans ma tête. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme la legilimention qui pénètre notre cerveau de force non, c'est plus comme une caresse insistante. J'avais fini de manger depuis longtemps et je n'attendais que Luna, elle ne pris pas longtemps avant de finir et de me faire signe de partir.

Luna m'avais dit qu'elle avait cour avec papa je l'avais donc amené jusqu'à sa salle de cour puisque j'avais un trou dans mon emploi du temps. une fois Luna dans sa classe j'étais sortie du lycée et je m'étais téléporté jusqu'à la maison. Maman était sur la télé en train de regarder une série. Je lui fit la bise et parti dans ma chambre pour prendre mon violon. Je sortie de la maison mon violon en main pour trouvais un endroit ou joué, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de joué depuis notre arriver. Je finie par trouver une clairière où quelque rosier avais élue résidence, des pâquerettes parsemer le sol ajouté à tout ça les quelque goûte de plus d'hier et le soleil qui faisait ressortir la couleur des éléments, cette endroit avais un aspect magique.

Il fallait que je joue, j'avais l'impression que je devais remercier la nature pour m'avoir montré cette magnifique clairière. Je sortis mon violon de son étui et commençais par l'accorder, une fois les cordes accorder, je me mis à àfaire glisser l'archet sur les cordes et de là, commença une mélody. Je ne faisait que me laisser emporter par la beauté des lieux et pas la musique elle même. Pour moi, se n'était pas moi le meneur mais le violon. Je commençais à voir des roses qui poussait sous mes yeux, au pied d'un arbre grâce à la magie que s'échapper de moi. Les roses était d'un blanc pure, plus je jouer et plus elles poussaient, elle commençais à entourer l'arbre comme le ferait la neige en hiver. Quand je m'arrêtais de jouer, les roses avaient complètement recouverte l'arbre, c'était magnifique.

Je regardais l'heur et j'avais dix minute avant la reprise des cour. je me télépoter donc deux fois, une a la maison pour laisser mon violon et l'autre au lycée. J'avais mis quelque minute à trouvais ma salle de cour, mais j'étais à l'heur. Le cour de math était plutôt cool je me suis bien amusais, la prof avait des méthodes d'enseignement plutôt sympa. A la fin du cour nous avions fait deux groupes et celui qui répondaient le plus juste possible, n'avait pas de devoir pour demain. J'étais dans le groupe gagnant dommage pour les perdant il devait faire deux exercice mais apparemment ils étaient plutôt facile.

Je n'avais plus cour et j'attendais Luna qui m'avais envoyer un message pour me dire quelle avais fini elle aussi. J'étais donc en train de l'attendre depuis déjà presque dix minute. Je me demandais se que Luna faisait puis je l'aperçu, elle était avec une fille en train de rire. Je crois l'avoir déjà vue, puis je me souvins, elle était avec Rosalie au self cette après-midi. Luna s'approcha de moi et me la présenta.

-"Dray je te présente Alice, Alice voici mon frère jumeau, Draco"

-"Bonjour, c'est toi qui a réussi l'impensable avec Rosalie, il faut vraiment que tu me dise comment tu à fait pour quelle t'apprécie."

-"Elle a juste le même caractère que ma mère, celui d'une bonne aristocrate mais charmante et gentil, enfin gentil à sa manière."

-"En tout cas tu est très fort, même Bella qui sort avec Edward depuis un ans n'a droit qu'au regard noir de Rosa." Un blond qui je crois être son petit amie l'appelait. "Bon je doit y aller on se voie demain, à plus Luna au revoir Draco"

-"Elle est sympa tu ne trouve pas, elle me fait penser au fée, elle a toujours le sourire et elle a même fait une blague à papa tout à l'heur dans le cour. On a bien rigolait" dit Luna avec un sourire.

-" Elle a l'aire plutôt cool c'est vrai. Tu sait, maman ma dit qu'elle a fait un gâteaux au chocolat pour le dîner de ce soir. Donc si tu veut mon avis on devrais aller faire nos devoir puis courir dans la foret avec sirius et après on auras notre gâteaux au chocolat"

-"Tu a raisons, on y vas"

En moins de vingt minute nous étions à la maison, Luna était partie faire ses devoir dans sa chambre. Avant de faire de même j'étais parti prendre une pomme dans la cuisine puis j'étais partie dans ma chambre pour commençais mes devoir. Je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de devoir, en trente minute j'avais déjà fini. Je commençais à mettre mes vêtement pour courir. J'étais vêtue d'un short noir, d'un gilet de la même couleur et des chaussures aussi de couleur noir, je ne mettais jamais de t-shirt pour courir sa me gênais et au moins comme ça je pouvais juste enlever mon gilet si j'avais trop chaux. J'allais dans le salon pour attendre Sirius. Luna était déjà là, elle jouer un jeux dans son téléphone. Je regardais quelque pub qui passer a la télé quand Sirius entra dans le salon pour nous emmener faire notre course quotidienne.

Pendant tout la durée de la course j'écoutais des morceaux de violon fait par une fille appeler "Lindsey Stirling". Pendant notre entraînement on était passer devant une magnifique maison qui compter plus de baie vitrée que la notre. De l'intérieur j'apercevais Alice faire des mouvement de main pour dire bonjours, Luna lui rendit son salut et nous nous étions dirigé vert notre maison. Elle n'était pas vraiment loin de la leur a quelque minute de course.

Luna était la première à être entrée à la maison Sirius c'était dirigé vert la salle de bain et moi j'étais parti prendre ma douche.

Le dîner était excellent, comme toujours maman se surpasser de jour en jour. Sirius nous parla de son travaille et de sa collègue qu'il trouvait super craquante. Tante Bella se lamenté d'avoir des élèves aussi mou du genoux, maman nous dit quelle avait appris quelque nouvelle recette. Luna et moi avions raconté notre journée et nos rencontre.

-"Mais franchement je trouve que Jessica a tors les Cullen sont super cool." dit Luna

-"En parlent d'eux, je suis sûr qu'il sont des vampires mais il ne sont pas agressives. J'ai regardais leur oras et il semble ne pas trop bien se nourrir, ils boivent peut-être autre chose que du sang humain."

-"On peut essayer de leur donner une chose qui ne soit pas du sang humain mais qui soit tout aussi nourrissant. Tante Bella une idée?"

-"Je ne suis pas une experte en potion mais...en fait si je suis plus doué que Severus. Je crois que je pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose pour les vampires sans calice qui ne souhaite pas mordre d'humain." Répondit tante Bella en prenant une boucher de son gâteaux.

Après notre dîner, je voulais parler avec tante Bella de se qui se passer en moi depuis cette après-midi. On c'était assis sur les marches de l'entrée. Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer, je pris une inspiration puis je me lançais.

-"Il y a eu quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui. Je manger quand je me suis mis a entendre les penser de tout le mondes autour de moi, sauf Luna mais elle sa ne m'étonne pas. Pourtant je n'avais pas voulue les entendre. Il y a aussi se vampire Edward je crois... quand je l'ais vue je… je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais je ne ressentais pas la même chose avec les autre."

-"Qu'a tu ressenti exactement?"

-"J'ai d'abord avant même de le voir sentie son odeur, un parfum magnifique, envoûtant, inoubliable, un mélange de nature et d'une autre chose. Tu vois la limonade, c'est exactement ça il a l'odeur de la limonade, lorsqu'elle est bien rêche et que l'odeur des citrons ressortent. La nature et la limonade. Il y a aussi sont apparence mise à part la beauté des vampire, il possède une tout autre beauté que les autre.

-"Draco je vais te pausé une question et soif franche avec moi ok."

-"Oui" dit-je un peut hésitant ne sachant pas se qu'elle aller me demander.

-"Draco...es-tu déjà tomber amoureux?"

-"Non" elle sembler mal a l'aise pour la question qu'elle allait poser.

-"Es-tu... toujours...vierge Draco?"

Je crois que je ne pouvais pas être plus embarrassé qu'a se moment.

-"O...Oui je suis toujours..heu tu sais quoi."

-"Alors je crois savoir se que tu a, tu est un veela.

* * *

Je m'excuse encore pour les faute et pour le retard. Je croyais avoir trouver une Bêta mais elle n'a pas le temps de corrigeais mon histoire, donc j'imagine bien les faute que vous avez trouvé. Dite moi juste se que vous en avez pensé.


	3. découvert et revelation

Je crois bien que je m'étais figé au mots veela. Moi, vraiment, un veela, ça ne peut pas être vrais. Je regardais tante Bella cherchant si elle me faisait une de ces blague tordu, mais je redoublais d'inquiétude en ne voyant aucune trace de moquerie sur son visage. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose au veela, à part qu'ils n'ont qu'un seul objectif, protégé, aimé et chérirent leur compagnon. Je ne trouvais pas vraiment l'utilité de savoir tout sur ses créatures magique.

-"Je voudrais savoir, c'est quoi un veela exactement" dis je pas tout à fait remis.

-"Les veelas ont étaient appelé par les moldu _ange_ , bien sur nous ne somme pas des ange, regarde moi. Ils nous ont nommé ainsi à cause de nos aile, pour l'instant tu ne peut pas les sortir mais dans quelque jour tu te réveillera avec de grande aile dans le dos, je t'apprendrais à voler avec."

-"Tu… tu veut dire… que tu as des aile?" Elle se mie à rire face à la tête que je faisais.

-"Oui mais je ne les sort pas tout le temps, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à mes aile que je me suis échappé d'Azkaban. Mais bon passons et revenons plutôt à nos sombral. Nous n'avons qu'un seul bute dans la vie une fois notre compagnon trouvé, c'est de le protégé au péril de notre vie. Mais il faut faire attention, si tu vas voir ton compagnon pour lui déclarer ton amour comme le font la plupart des veela, tu risque de mourir de son rejet. Alors, fait comme les veela un peut plus intelligents et séduis ton compagnon."

-"Comment je serais qui est mon compagnon?"

-"Dit moi qu'a tu ressenti quand tu a vue Edward"

-"Et bien… J'ai été attiré par son odeur, si tu avais senti ça c'était… waw, je n'ai pas de mots. Il est parfait, ces cheveux on l'aire d'une douceur, sa peau lisse sans imperfection et son corp... j'aurais tellement voulu être à la place de sa copine." Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé cette envie avant de le dire à voie haut. "Comment je peut avoir envie de ça, alors que je le connais même pas, ça se trouve il est super con, idiot et…"

-" Calme toi Draco. Ton veela choisie une personne parfait pour toi , une personne qui une fois qu'elle t'auras donner son amour ne le reprendra pas. Il se peut que vous ayez plusieurs point commun. Tu a de la chance, ton veela c'est réveillé quand tu la vue pour la premier fois, le mien c'est réveillé à l'âge de vingt ans mais je n'ai toujours pas trouver de compagnon."

-"Sa risque d'être difficile de le séduire avec sa petite ami."

-"Et alors, n'oublie pas que tu est un Black, et se que veut un Black, il le prend. Alors arrache le des mains de cette fille." Quand elle le voulais tante Bella savait vous motiver. " Aller, vas dormir, demain c'est mardi et je suis sûre que tu à cour puisque je t'ai demain matin."

-"Merci pour les conseils et bonne nuit" lui dit-je avant de rentrer et d'aller dans ma chambre.

Avant de dormir je préparais mon mon sac et choisissais les vêtements pour demain, tout en me demandant comment me vêtir pour plaire à Edward, après tout, je ne connais rien de lui. Je choisi donc de prendre un jean noir, un t-shirt manche long blanc, des baskets blanche avec une veste de la même couleur. Je posais ma tenue sur la chaise de mon bureau avant de prendre une serviette et d'aller prendre une douche. Dix minute plus tard je sortais de ma salle de bain avec comme d'habitude, une chemise blanche ouvert et un boxer pour dormir. J'éteignis la lumière avant de prendre place dans mon lit, bien au chaud dans ma couverture pour enfin atteindre les bras de Morphée.

Je fut encore réveillé par ma petit sœur adoré. Cette fois elle écoute "Radioactive" des _Imagine Dragon_ . Vous vous demandez comment je connais les titre des chanson, c'est simple, j'ai offert à Luna tout les CD quelle écoute. Au moins, elle n'est pas venue me réveiller en sautillant. Je pris donc tout mon temps pour sortir de mon lit et pour prendre une douche.

Pendant que je prenais ma douche, je réfléchissais à un moyen de pouvoir approcher de près ou de loin Edward. Par Salazard, juste en pensant a lui je me mis a imaginais les courbe de son corps. Je l'imaginais dans cette douche avec moi, ces doigt retraçant le parcoure des goûtes d'eau, ces main qui ne cesse de me caresser et ces lèvre partout sur ma peau. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder dans cette douche alors, j'ouvris l'eau froide mais sa n'arranger rien, bien au contraire. L'eau froide me rappelle seulement se qu'il ais, et bien sûre, la sensation de son toucher sur ma peau n'en était que plus réaliste. Je décidais de mettre un terme a cette douche. Tout cela n'est pas très bien pour mon mental. Je ne veut pas qu'une fois devant, je me mette a penser à ça car je suis sûre de me sentir a l'étroit dans un certaine endroit de mon anatomie.

Pour le coup, tante Bella a raison, mon veela a bien choisie mon compagnon niveau fantasme.

Après avoir mi mes vêtement, je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Comme toujours mon précieux thé à la vanille m'attendait à une place. Luna était déjà là, ainsi que tante Bella, papa et maman.

-" Bonjour tout le monde" dis je.

-" Bonjour"dirent papa et Bella.

Luna voulait répondre mais je crois qu'elle essayer d'avaler la part de gâteaux qu'elle avait dans la bouche, un moment je croyais vraiment qu'elle aller s'étouffer avec.

-"Salut Dray" dit elle une fois sa part avaler.

Je pris place à côté de Luna, là où se trouvé mon thé. Maman était venue me faire la bise avant de prendre place près de moi. Elle m'avait tendu une part de gâteaux au chocolat et des crêpes que Luna ne cessait de suivre du regard. Elle est incorrigible, si vous avez des crêpes je vous le dit ne rester pas près de Luna car vos crêpes risque de disparaître. Je poussais donc mon plat de crêpes vers elle, elle se mit alors à me regarder comme si j'étais Merlin lui même.

-"Merci Dray, tu sais tu est mon frère préféré"

-"Au dernière nouvelle, je suis ton seul et unique frère."

Elle voulut répliqué mais je crois bien que la crêpes qu'elle était entrain d'engloutir avait empoter sa réplique.

-"J'avais oublier de vous le dire hier mais… J'ai trouvais la dernière pierre. Il y a bien une famille qui se nomme les Black mais je ne sais pas où elle vie." dit tante Bella.

-"Comment tu sais ça?" dit Luna

-"Disons qu'une fille dans les couloir était entrain de penser si fort que je nais pas pu faire autrement que d'écouter. Elle disais qu'il fallait qu'elle se rappeler de dire a son père que Billy Black passerais chez elle."

-"A quoi elle ressemble? On peut la chercher Luna et moi si tu veut."

-"Je crois l'avoir vue avec vous manger hier, elle est brune, cheveux plutôt long, les yeux marron et elle porte un bracelet avec un pendentif en forme de loup."

-"Bella" dit Luna

-"Oui?" Dit tante Bella en croyant que Luna parlait d'elle.

-"Non je veut dire qu'il s'agit de Bella, IsaBella Swan, La fille du chérif."

-"C'est aussi la petite amie d'Edward" dis je sans m'en rendre compte.

-"C'est elle, ne t'inquiète pas Draco Elle n'est pas si jolie que ça. C'est vrais qu'elle a du charme mais elle n'as pas celui d'un Black." dit tante Bella. " En plus elle est nul en sport, si tu veut mon avis elle ne doit pas être très endurante au lit, si tu voie se que je veut dire." me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-"Bella!" dit ma mère "Pas devant les enfant."

-"Ah Cissa, tu est bien la seul ici qui crois qu'ils n'ont jamais eu des penser déplacer.

A ses mots je me revis dans la douche avec Edward. Je crois que j'aurais rougit si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon corp. Pour éviter de penser à lui, je finissais de boire mon thé.

-"J'avais oublier!" dit Luna "Je devais demander a Sirius de me prendre une boîte de chocolat dans la boulangerie près de son travaille. J'aurais du me lever plus tôt là il est déjà loin." dit-elle avec un adorable moue sur le visage.

-"Si tu veut ma chérie je vais t'en acheter tout à l'heur, vue que je vais faire les courses." dit maman.

-"Oui je veut bien"

-"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui veut quelque chose."

-"un livre et du chocolat pour moi" dis-je

-" Il me faudrait quelques herbes, un livre de posions et de vampire, un chaudron, des venin de tout sorte ainsi que quelque graines" dit tante Bella."

-"Je ne penser pas avoir à aller dans le chemin de travers qui se trouve ici"

-"S'il te plaît Cissa, c'est très important. Je veut faire quelque chose pour les vampire."

-"D'accord j'utiliserais un sort de brouillage pour que chaque personne qui me croise ne se souviennent même pas de mon ombre."

-"Pend moi des dragée surprise et des choco grenouille alors" dit Luna avec un grand sourire.

Papa regarda l'heur et dit que c'était l'heur d'y aller. Luna qui manger sa dernière crêpe, l'avala en quelque seconde, pris son sac et fit la bise à maman avant de sortir direction ma moto. Je sortis la rejoindre non sans embrasser ma mère sur la joue et de lui souhaiter bonne une journée.

Quinze minute plus tard nous étions arrivé au lycée. Pendant que je retirais mon casque je pouvais sentie qu'Edward approcher, et je n'avais pas tors. Il était là, dans toute sa splendeur avec ses vêtements qui d'après moi était trop près de son corp. Il était juste magnifique. Mais bien sûre un ombre vin ternir se beau tableau que j'avais de lui a cette instant. Cette ombre avais un nom, Bella. Elle avait de la chance , elle pouvait l'embrasser le toucher et bien plus encore je parie.

Luna qui avait vue mon changement d'humeur se tourna pour voir se qui me gênait, quand elle vue Edward et Bella elle compris. Bien sûre en curieuse qu'elle est, elle avait entendue notre conversation hier soir. Elle se tourna vers moi et dit:

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, comme la dit Tante Bella _se qu'un black veut il le prend_ alors sert toi mais reste en vie."

-"Ne t'en fait pas sœurette le monde n'est pas près de me voir partir, sérieusement je crois que je lui manquerais trop."

Elle e fis un tape sur le crane en marmonnant "Idiot" puis elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et me dit en penser.

 _-Et si on allait les voir pour leur demander si ils connaissent un certain Billy Black._

 _-Ok allons y_ dis je mon veela heureux de pouvoir s'approcher de mon compagnon.

On s'approchait d'eux et de leur deux magnifique voiture. Dés qu'Alice vit Luna Elle se mis a sourire, quand on fut assez près, elle l'a pris dans ces bras et fit de même pour moi. Franchement elle me fait vraiment penser au fée. Rosalie me fit la bise se qui étonna quelque un d'entre eux. Elle et Alice nous présenta au garçon qui n'avait pas eu la chance de nous rencontre hier. Lorsqu'elles me présenta à Edward J'avais l'impression que la seul chose qui me maintenais en vie, c'était lui, lui et personne d'autre. Je doit bien l'avoué Tante Bella a raison, si il me rejet je crois bien que je pourrais en mourir. je fus sortie de mais penser grâce a Rosalie.

-"Dit moi Draco tu a choisie un club pour les midi."

-"Non j'ignorais qu'il y avait des club."

-"Et bien il y a le club de foot, d'athlétisme, de danse, de musique de…" dit Alice qui fus couper pas ma soeur.

-"Musique, Dray joue très bien du violon, vous verrais sa on a l'impression d'être transporter dans un autre monde quand on l'entend joué." Dit Luna avec des étoile dans les yeux.

-"Je préfère joué chez moi non merci mais je ne veut pas être dans un club." dis je un peut embarrasser face au regarde de mon compagnon.

-"Sinon on voulait vous demander si vous connaissez un certain Billy black." dis je pour changer de sujet.

-"Oui c'est un amis de mon père." dit Bella

-"Et bien a-t-il un fils ou une fille" dit Luna

-"Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ça"

-"il se trouve que le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et Black et qu'il s'agit d'un de ses cousin éloigner." dis je.

-"Il a bien un fils il s'appelle Jacob, c'est mon amie"

-"Tu doit connaître leur adresse peut tu nous la donner ma mère veut vraiment revoir son cousin." Dit Luna un regard suppliant, quand elle fait ses yeux la personne ne peut lui résister.

Bella sorti un bout de papier sur le quelle elle marqua quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle, son aura sens le mensonge et la tromperie. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. quand elle passe le papier a Luna, leur doit se frôle et Luna a le regard vitreux pendant quelque seconde. Lorsque ça arrive cela veut dire qu'elle a eu une vision. Le sourire qu'elle lance à Bella et crisper, et l'émotion qui s'échappe d'elle et le dégoût. Jamais Luna n'avait était dégoûté par une personne avant, se quelle a vue devait être vraiment affreux. Elle range le numéro que Bella lui a passez dans son sac avant de faire demi tour sans même dire quelque chose. Je m'excuse auprès des Cullen et dit a Rosalie que l'on se revoir en sport, avant de partir.

Lorsque je la rattrape elle me dit en penser

 _-elle et mauvaise, fausse et manipulatrice. Elle n'est pas l'ange que tout le monde crois voir en elle, la seul personne qui ne la voie pas comme un ange est Rosalie._ elle se stoppa et se retourna vers moi _regard je vais te montré se que j'ai vue._

Puis sans que je puisse en placé une, elle me pris le bras est me montra.

 _vision:_

 _ **Je vue Bella qui portait les même vêtements qu'hier. elle rentrait chez elle en compagnie d'Edward. Avant de partir ils s'embrasèrent passionnément puis il parti a tout vitesse vers la forêt. Bella alla dans sa chambre, elle se maquilla, se coiffa, mis un robe rouge moulante et bue se que je reconnaissais comme un posions d'anti détection.**_

 _ **Quelque minute plus tard Une voiture était entrain de l'attendre sur le seuil de sa maison. Il s'agissait de Mike il était la entrain de l'attendre. Ils allèrent dans un maison qui était celle de Mike si j'avais bien tout compris. Ils montèrent dans la chambre. Puis il commencèrent s'embrasser, leur vêtements furent très vite au sol, leur main ne cessé de se chercher et leur gémissement empire bientôt la pièce.**_

 _ **Leur façon de connaître les point faible de l'autre pour le faire gémir de plus belle montre bien le fait que leur relation ne date pas d'hier.**_

 _fin de la vision._

 _-Tu vois elle couche avec Mike et se n'est pas le seul j'ai vue trois autre garçon avec qui il c'est passer la même chose._

Se qui je venais de savoir me choqué, d'accord elle peut faire se qu'elle veut mais je ne veut pas quelle trompe Edward il ne mérite pas sa, tout se qu'elle vas faire c'est de le détruire. Pourquoi fait elle tout ça si elle ne l'aime pas le moins du monte.

Je comprend la haine de Luna. Depuis se qu'a fait Neville elle déteste toute les personne qui son fausse.

Pour la calme je lui envoyer des vague de magie apaisante. Il ne faudrait pas que le pouvoir de Rubis fait surface et qu'elle brûle un élève pas inadvertance. Ces main rougeoyait, j'utilise donc le pouvoir combinais de mes pierre pour crée de la glace et faire gelée ma main, la dite main vin prendre celle chaleureuse de ma soeur. Sa la calma pendant et elle repris le dessus sur ces sentiment.

Je l'accompagnais dans son cour d'espagnol avant de partir dans le cour de sport de ma Tante. Je suis sur que je vais en baver.

Et comme je l'avais dit j'en ais baver plus que les autre car comme ma tante le sais, si je fait les même chose que les autre je ne vais pas me fatiguer. Alors pendant que les autre s'échauffer en faisant trois tour de terrain je devais en faire dix en sprintent. Je finis mes tour bien avais que certain ai finit les trois tours d'échauffement.

Le sport que le pratiquer était le relais, je ne connaissais pas se sport je fus un peut troublé d'apprendre les règles. On fis des groupe de cinq Rosalie et moi étions dans la même équipe avec un certain Tyler et deux blonde qui ne sembler ne pas vouloir être là. Bien sur les deux chouchoute avais crus que l'on aller faire le travaille tout seul, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient nul on était arriver premier. Le reste du tan je ne faisait que courir avec Rosalie.

Après le sport nous avions eu Français. D'après Rosalie la prof devrait nous rendre nos devoir aujourd'hui, apparemment elle n'aime pas remettre à demain se qu'elle peut faire maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous rend le plus vite possible nos interrogation. D'ailleurs Rosalie n'avait pas tors, a nos place respective se trouvais nos devoir et sans surpris Rosalie et moi avons eu a note maximal. Pendant tout leur on travaillait la prononciation des mots en Français. La prof nous parla de la tache final a faire en group, apparemment comme Rosalie était seul, elle me mis avec elle. Elle me donna donc rendez-vous chez elle après les cours.

J'allais donc en math après se merveilleux cours.

Une fois le cours de math terminé Luna m'attendait devant pour aller manger. Ce matin Luna avais pris des sandwiche que maman avait mis dans un sac pour le déjeuner, je lui en était entièrement reconnaissante. Elle avait mit en plus une bouteille de coca et au plus grand plaisir de Luna, des donuts nappé de chocolat et des crêpe parsemé de sucre en poudre.

Arriver au self, on pris place avec Éric à la même table qu'hier.

-"Je vois que vous avez apporter votre propre déjeuner." dit-il avec un sourire en montra sa propre boîte de déjeuner. "Alors dite moi, comment trouvez vous la nourriture du lycée Forks?"

-"Très différente de celle de notre ancien lycée." dis je une moue équerré sur le visage.

-"Vous aviez de la chance alors, car moi je n'est été que dans des lycée qui serve de la mauvaise nourriture. Alors qu'avez vous?"

Je sortais mon repas que je posais devant lui. Luna fit de même mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle vue Éric sortir une autre boîte avec des crêpes nappé au chocolat. Si vous mélangez du chocolat et de crêpes Luna devient folle. Mais a mon plus grand étonnement il dirent en même temps.

-"On échange" puis ils se mirent a rire et échangèrent leur crêpes.

-"Ho Merlin, je suis entourer de fondu de crêpe."

-"C'est vrais que j'aime les crêpes mais je l'ai aime mieux avec du sucre en poudre." dit Éric en commençant a mangeais son sandwich.

Luna elle ne parler plus elle manger son sandwich pour commençais rapidement ces crêpes, mais manifestement elle n'était pas la seul, Éric manger atout vitesse. Lorsque Angela arriva elle vue les crêpes et comprit que temps qu'il y aurais des crêpes elle ne pourrais pas leur parler. On parla donc de nos journée et des chose que l'on aime tout les deux comme la musique. Apparemment Jessica manger avec un métisse plus loin, je doit dire que je suis heureux qu'elle ne ramène pas toute conversation sur elle comme hier. Luna et Éric avait déjà manger leur crêpe et parlaient avec nous depuis quelque minuit quand Luna se tendit.

Bella et Mike était arrivé, je sentais clairement la pierre du Rubis se réveillé, si je ne sortais pas maintenant il y a de grande chance qu'elle face griller ses deux la. Mais elle recevait des vagues de douceur pour l'apaiser. Se qui est étrange c'est que se n'est pas moi qui la calme mais quelqu'un d'autre. Je me mis a regardais les Cullen. La vague venait d'eux j'en suis certaine, un d'eux doit être emphatique.

 _-"Tu a vue ça? Comment elle ose faire ça, je n'en revient toujours pas."_ me dit-elle.

 _-"J'aimerais te dire qu'elle est la seul a faire ça mais il y bien d'autre personne comme elle. Par exemple mon père Lucius malfoy."_

 _-"Oui tu a raison… Heu… Dray, tu sais tu peut arrêter de m'envoyer des vague d'apaisement je vais bien mieux."_

 _-"Ce n'ai pas moi qui fat ça, j crois que ça viens des Cullen"_

-"Est-ce que celui d'entre vous qui m'envoie ces vague d'empathie peut arrêter, ça me mais mal à l'aise." dit en chuchotent Luna pour que seul les Cullen l'entende. Une fois la vagua calmer Luna leur dit "merci". Puis elle repris sa conversation avec Angela sur la mode sans voir le visage surpris des Cullen.

 _-"Ne vous inquiétez pas on n'a rien dit, on ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache où nous somme. Si vous voulez on vous expliqueras tout à l'heur quand je viendrais pour la tâche final."_ Leur dis je en penser. Vue la tête qu'ils faisaient il ne s'attendaient pas à attendre mais penser. Il faut dire qu'il est impossible de rentrer dans ma tête sans mon autorisation, mais moi je peut entrer si je le veut dans les autre pour leur donner un message.

Lorsque Éric nous fit signe qu'il était l'heur d'y aller nous partîmes moi et Luna dans notre cour d'histoire.

Pendant les trois dernières heur de cours j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser a force de trop réfléchir. Je me demandais comment j'allais expliquer au Cullen se que nous somme et pourquoi nous somme ici, comment faire pour m'approcher d'Edward et lui faire voire que sa cher Bella est une peste. Je crois savoir pourquoi elle lui fais ça. A mon avis se qu'elle veut c'était d'être un vampire, elle a était charmé par le bonheur de la vie éternel.

Plus je réfléchissais et plus je détestais Bella pour se qu'elle faisait à Edward. Tout ça pour une vie éternel.

Ma dernière heur de cour venait de se terminer et je me dirigeais vers ma moto ou m'attendait déjà Luna, elle était en compagnie D'Alice. Une fois près d'elle Alice me dit que Luna est elle avais aussi prévenue de travailler sur un projet commun et qu'il était donc inutile de faire un détour a la maison. Luna me dit aussi qu'elle avais déjà revenue papa et tante Bella tout à l'heur.

Je pris ma moto et conduit jusqu'au voiture des Cullen pour attendre Rosalie et Jasper qui n'était toujours pas là. A mon plus grand malheur Bella était là.

-"Elle ne rentre pas?" dit Luna étrangement calme. Elle me fait peur quand elle comme ça.

-"Non j'ai besoin de l'aide d'Edward pour faire quelque exercice. En plus je sais tout sur cette famille alors je ne voit pas pourquoi je ne serais pas là." dit elle.

-"Je vois" dit simplement Luna avant de commençais une conversation avec Alice.

Malgré son apparence calme et heureuse je sais que Luna est très en colère. Je crois bien qu'il y a autre chose que Luna a vue et qu'elle ne veut pas me montré.

Rosalie et Jasper arrivèrent cinq minute après. La route jusqu'à chez les Cullen pris un peut près trente minute, il faut dire qu'il vivent au fins fond de la forêt, Profondément enfuis a l'abri des regard. Je comprend mieux pourquoi on ne les avait jamais vue quand on courait dans la forêt.

Je n'avais pas vraiment observé leur maison maison hier mais je doit dire qu'elle est merveilleuse. Les Cullen doivent être riche, une raison de plus pour Bella de rester avec Edward. D'ailleurs cette dernière était accrocher a Edward comme un sangsue, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la faire disparaître. A l'intérieur se trouvais une femme et un homme d'une beauté parfaite comme le reste des Cullen. L'homme devait être le chef du clan.

Ils nous souhaitèrent la bien venue et se présentèrent. La femme se nommer Esmée et l'homme Carlisle. Après les présentation il nous invita a nous asseoir, je sais que je doit parler mais je ne sais pas trop par quoi commençais et Luna non plus.

-"Heu… et bien…" commençais je.

-"Nous savons que vous êtes des vampire" lâcha Luna. "Enfin… c'est plutôt Draco qui la su."

-"Comment la tu su" dit Carlisle

-"Grâce au cour de ma tante Bella. Elle nous en avais parler pour que l'on puis savoir lorsque nous nous trouvions devant des créatures."

-"Tu veut parler de la prof de sport" dit Emmett.

-"Oui. Elle nous a montré comment savoir si une créature a un bon fond."

-"Qu'elle genre de créature connaissez vous et en êtes vous une." dit Rosalie.

-"On connais les vampire, les incube, les succube, les Sirène, les Elfe, les Fée, les Trôle, les Sombrale, les Loups-garous, les hommes loup et bien d'autre." dit Luna." et nous somme des sorcier spécial."

-"Comment ça spécial" dit Edward.

-"Le Mieux se serais de tout vous expliquer" dis je. "Il y a très longtemps un des quatre fondateur d'une des plus grande école de magie a crée l'ordre du phénix. Au sain de l'ordre il créa le groupe des _cœur de pierre_. Il avait donné a chacun des membre une pierre de dragon qui provenait des premier dragons de la terre. il leur avait donner des pouvoir immense. Mais un deux avait soif de pouvoir et se croyait tout en haut des humain et sorciers, il voulais régner le monde avec ses dix frère. Neuf d'entre eux le suivirent mais le dernier alla trouver les trois autre fondateur pour leur expliquer la situation. Les Fondateurs leur prirent les pierre et par le même fait les tuèrent. Le dernier, celui qui les avait aider, trouva un moyen d'enlever la pierre sans mourir et la donna de son plains grée au fondateurs."

-"Les Fondateur ont confier les pierre a des famille digne de confiance." dit Luna. "Mais aujourd'hui le ministre de la magie Britannique essayent de les prendre et il se trouvent qu'ils en possèdent déjà deux. Nous en possédons deux chacun, tante Bella, Sirius et Maman en possède une chacun. Nous cherchons le dernier Black du coté des homme loup car il se trouve qu'il a en lui la dernière pierre."

-"Voila, vous savez tout" dit je un poids en moins." des Question?"

-"Quelle genre de pourvoir avais vous?" dit Edward." Certain d'entre nous on quelque don. Jasper est emphatique, Alice et une voyante, Emmett est le plus fort d'entre nous et moi je lis dans les penser a part les votre et celle de mon amour."

Je comprend mieux pourquoi il ne savent pas se qu'elle est réellement.

-"Les pierre on chacun un pouvoir spécifique. Luna a la pierre du rubis et l'émeraude, elle peut faire pousser des plante et prendre feux." et pour illustré se que je disais Luna laissa ces main prendre feux. " J'ai le saphir et le diamant, je peut contrôler l'eau et le vent et quand je le veut je peut me gelée." Je gelais ma main et pris celle de Luna toujours en feu pour l'éteindre. "Notre mère peut contrôler des ombre noir et en faire se quelle veut, tante bella a des réflexe or norme, une force et une vitesse supérieur a la votre. Siri lui a les sens d'un tigre et peut se rendre invisible."

-"Alors nous ne somme pas les premier vampire que vous rencontré." dit Jasper.

-"Malheureusement non, la dernière fois que nous en avons vue c'était lors de la bataille qui signé la fin de la guerre." dit Luna

-" la guerre? vous avais fait la guerre." dit Esmée.

-"oui mais elle est fini maintenant et heureusement." dit Luna en s'amusant a faire apparaître des flammes dans ces mains, signe qu'elle s'ennuyait. "Sinon ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne diront rien a personne sur vous." dit elle avec un sourire.

-"J'ai une dernière question." dit Emmett "Pourquoi Draco et La prof de sort n'ont pas la même odeur que toi et le prof de chimie? Il ne sont pas des sorciers?"

Luna me regarda elle ne savais pas si elle devait dire oui ou non se que je suis.

-"Oui nous… nous ne somme… pas des sorciers, enfin plus complètement." dis je. "Je suis un Veela"

A suivre…

* * *

Je vois d'ici vos visage tordue par une grimasse à cause des nombreuse faute d'orthographe, et j'en suis désolé.

Désoler aussi pour le plus grand retard mais je travaille sur d'autre fic que je publierais une fois celle ci fini. en plus de ça je suis partie à New york pendant les vacance sans prendre mon ordinateur alors je n'ai pas avancer. Je suis navrée.

En espérant que vous aimer malgré les nombreuse fautes.


	4. Les Conclusion

Chapitre 4:

Il y eu un silence qui fut briser par Emmett.

-"Un quoi?" dit il un sourcil relevé.

-"Un veela, des créatures magique quoi." dit Luna sur le ton de l'évidence.

-"On l'avait compris" dit Rosalie "mais on veut savoir se que c'est un veela.

-C'est une créature magique que certain considère comme mauvaise, comme un démon. Ce n'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs certain eux nous vois comme des ange. Mais la vérité c'est que nous pouvons être les deux.

-Comment ça être les deux." dit Jasper

-"Et bien...Disons que tout dépend de notre situation.

-Par Exemple?" dit Carlisle intéresser.

-Par exemple…Lorsqu'il sont en face de leur compagnon, a ce moment il sont aussi tendre et gentil qu'un ange. Mais si on a fait ne serais se qu'une égratignure a son compagnon, le veela devient incontrôlable,c'est ailes devient noir, ces yeux aussi et il est pire que le diable lui même. Mais il ne devient comme ça qu'après l'union avec son compagnon car pour l'instant les effet sont minime." dit Luna.

Un autre silence suivie cette déclaration. Tout les regard était braquer sur moi, celui qui me faisait frissonné était sans contesté celui d'Edward.

-"Tu a des ailes?" dit il abasourdit.

-"Non… je veut dire oui...mais non, je ne les ai pas encore mais je les aurais dans quelque jour d'après ma tante." j'aurais voulu me frapper la tête sur la table tellement je devait être ridicule à beguailler de cette manière.

-"Bon! Ce n'est pas tout mais on devrais commençait nos devoir si on veut être rentré à l'heur à la maison. Surtout que se soir j'aurai mon chocolat" dit Luna salivant déjà au goût du chocolat.

Quelque minute plus tard nous étions assis autour d'une table pour travailler Rosalie et moi. Nous avons choisie de faire notre exposer sur le roi Louis XIV. Nous avons en premier rechercher sur internet tout sur lui, ça nous pris presque une heur. Il faut croire qu'il en fait des chose dans sa vie se Louis XIV. La partie la plus rapide a était de traduire toute nos information, mais avec le temps que l'on n'a perdue à la recherche il faudra se revoir un autre jour pour terminer la traduction.

J'avais hâte de revenir car pendant que l'on travaillait je pouvais regarder Edward en tain de lire. Heureusement pour moi Rosalie n'avait rien remarquer.

Pendant tous le trajet en moto j'essaye de trouver un moyen de me rapprocher d'Edward tout en lui montrant que sa petit Bella n'est pas se qu'elle prêtant être. Je crois que sa risque d'être difficile, tout les cullen on l'aire de l'adorer. Peut être que Rosalie pourrais m'aider, après tout elle est la seul a ne pas apprécier Bella. Bien sur je ne lui dirais pas maintenant que je suis le compagnon véritable de Edward mais je lui expliquerais mes doute sur la sincérité de Bella.

Arriver a la maison, maman nous dit que le dîner sera bientôt servit dans dix vingt minute. Luna ne perdit pas de temps lui demanda es chocolat mais papa était intervenu en lui disant que si elle manger maintenant elle n'aurais pas de place pour le dîner. Alors bien sur, Luna fit la tête en regardent sa série préféré qui lui remonta le morale. Quand a moi, j'étais des mon arriver aller voir tante Bella. Normalement elle devait avoir eu les ingrédient qui l'aiderais a aider les Cullen.

Elle était dans le grenier d'après Sirius. Une foie en haut, je restais coi en voyant se que Tante Bella avait fait de se grenier complètement poussiéreux. Elle en avait fait une pièce de détente qui ressembler comme deux larme de sirène a son salon bleu où elle aimais prendre le thé avec mère. Mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il n'y avait pas toute c'est boîte et carton sur la table.

-"Bonjour Draco. Comment ça c'est passer avec les Cullen?" dit tante Bella qui venait d'entrer par une autre porte que je n'avais pas remarquer.

-"Bien, enfin je crois. Il nous on juste poser quelque question, mais j'imagine que c'est normal.

-Bien alors." dit elle avant de prendre une des nombreuse boîte qui se trouvait au sole." Tu veut bien m'aider avec tout ça et me dire si sa avance avec ton Edward.

-Avec Edward sa n'avance pas beaucoup voir pas du tout. Mais on appris avec Luna que Bella n'est pas un ange." dis en prenant quelque carton."Luna a pénétré son esprit se matin sans le vouloir et elle y a vue des chose horrible, mais je crois qu'elle ne ma pas tout montré.

-Elle doit avoir ces raison." tante Bella poussa a l'aide de sont épaule la porte par laquelle elle était entré. Cette porte donner vers un laboratoire de potion. D'un côté il y avait une étagère rempli de livre et d'ingrédient, puis de l'autre une table avec différents fioles et quelque chaudrons. "Tu peut mettre ça sur cette table.

-Je doit trouver un moyen de lui montré que Bella n'est pas se qu'elle prétend." dis après avoir poser les carton. "Mais sa risque d'être difficile, tout le monde la voie comme un ange. Même la voyante alors qu'elle aurait du… Mais bien sur!" J'avais oublier un détaille Bella avais bu un potion d'anti détection" La voyante aurai du voir Bella ais elle utiliser une potion d'anti détection.

-"Tu est sûr de se que tu avance Draco" dit elle avec appréhension.

-"Oui la potion était de couleur verte avec quelque teinte de rouge.

-Vous êtes sur qu'elle est humain. Car si il se trouve qu'elle est une sorcière nous somme en danger avec elle.

-Pourquoi.

-Si elle trouve que nous somme une menasse, elle pourrais tout simplement dire au ministère Britannique ou nous somme.

-Luna doit savoir quelque chose. Mais je crois qu'elle vas peut être m'en parler, enfin si elle le veut."

On prit quelque minute pour tout ranger. Pendant tout ce temps tante Bella me donner des conseils pour me rapprocher d'Edward. Je dois dire que certaine de ces idée son plutôt bonne. Mais avant d'appliquer une seul d'entre elle il faut que je devienne son amie. Juste après le rangement Luna nous appelait pour manger.

Comme toujours le dîner que maman nous avait préparé était un vrai régale. Mais le plus apprécier et comme toujours le dessert.

"-Je voulait que tout le monde soi là pour se que je vais vous montrer. Aujourd'hui j'ai vue quelque chose dans l'esprit de Bella. Elle a tromper les Cullen sur tout, mais pour que vous compreniez mieux je vais vous montrez."

Elle pénétra d'un coup nos esprit a tous.

 _Flash Souvenir de Bella._

 _Nous somme dans une chambre, que je reconnaît comme celle de Bella pour l'avoir vue dans son ancien souvenir. Vue l'heur elle se prépare pour aller au lycée. Je me met à détailler en précision la chambre et y vois calendrier. Nous somme revenue un an avant notre arriver a Forks. Si je me souviens bien, c'est cette année où elle et Edward se sont rencontré._

.

.

.

TBC

Je sais le chapitre et plus court que les autre, et il n'est pas impossible que maintenant mes publication soit plus court. De cette façon je pourrais peut être faire une publication régulière. En plus de tout ça je travaille sur trois histoire que j'aimerais finir avant la publication.


	5. insomnie révélatrice

_**Salut, alors pour commencer j'aimerais vous dire que j'ai enfin trouvé une bêta, super. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à comment écrire la suite sans pour autant tout révéler, alors j'ai décidé de garder le secret sur tout ce que Luna leur a montré. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez découvrir petit a petit ce qu'ils ont appris sur Bella. A par ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Chapitre 5:**_

Nous étions revenus après avoir vu ce que Luna avait à nous montrer. Je dois vous dire que je n'en reviens pas. Comment a-t-elle osé faire tout ça à mon compagnon, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est la vie éternelle, le reste lui importe peu en fin de compte. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'aller lui faire bouffer ses cheveux façon Draco Malfoy.

" Bon, et bien maintenant on sait pourquoi Edward ne t'a pas reconnue comme légitime compagnon. dit Sirius.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on face attention, car d'après ce qu'on a vu, Bella est loin d'être une simple humaine. dit Phile.

\- Je vais essayer de faire un contre sort ou une potion pouvant annuler les effets et par la même occasion, faire tomber Edward dans tes bras." dit Tante Bella "Bon je vais déjà commencer puisque je suis sûre d'en avoir pour un bon moment avec tout ça, tu viens sœurette je crois que j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- Oui j'arrive. Allez dormir les enfants, je crois que vous en avez bien besoin." Elle nous embrassa chacun notre tour avant de suivre tante Bella dans sont nouveau laboratoire.

Je suis monté dans ma chambre en silence, même Luna qui est d'habitude d'humeur joyeuse n'a pas dit un mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas à ce que j'ai vu. En fait si je suis entrain de réagir comme l'ancien moi, celui qui ne montrait pas ses émotions, qui dissimulait tout à tout le monde. En réalité mon veela souffre pour mon compagnon, on souffre tout les deux pour lui, je suis tellement en colère contre cette fille.

Après m'être déshabillé et avoir enfilé mon pyjama je m'allongeais sur le lit dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Même si j'essayais de ne pas m'en rappeler toutes mes pensées se dirigeaient vers Bella. Je crois que ma haine était trop forte pour qu'elle disparaisse sans une vengeance digne de mon ancien moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mais pour le moment il fallait que je sorte de ma chambre, de cette maison, j'ai juste l'impression d'étouffer. Je pris un pantalon que j'enfilais avec un sweat a capuche.

J'ouvris mon balcon et mis en œuvre tout se que tante Bella nous a appris en acrobatie, c'est avec souplesse et sans bruit que j'atterris au sol. Je me mettais en marche je ne sais où pendant trente minutes jusqu'à se que je me rend compte de l'endroit où mes pas m'ont mené. Je me trouve en ce moment même sur le palier des Cullen, que suis-je venu faire ici ? Je me le demande aussi.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsque Rosalie ouvrit la porte.

" Alors tu comptais camper devant notre porte ou te décider a frapper pour m'expliquer ta venue chez nous." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin "alors le veela, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici a cette heure si tardive où un humain normal devrait dormir ?

\- J'avais besoin de marcher et je suis arriver ici je ne sais pas trop comment.

\- Viens entre, tu es dans un piteux état."

En entrant je vis que tout le monde était là. Carlisle et Esmée était en pleine conversation tout comme Alice et Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient entrain de jouer au jeux vidéo. Rosalie me fit m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon et parla.

" Alors le veela, pourquoi étais-tu dehors?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je suis sorti faire un tour, voilà comment je suis arriver ici.

\- Souvent lorsque l'on arrive pas à trouver le sommeil c'est parce qu'on réfléchit trop. Alors par quoi es-tu préoccupé ?

\- Rien de spécial, j'étais préoccupé à cause de mon compagnon. d'ailleurs j'aimerais te parler loin de tout le monde. lui dis-je en pensée.

\- Je vais raccompagné Draco chez lui, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se perde." dit-elle avant de partir avec moi sur ses talons."

On marche depuis vingt minutes, je ne sais pas ou nous sommes mais étrangement je me sens en sécurité. Tout en marchant Rosalie me parla.

" Alors qu'elle est cette chose dont tu veux me parler.

\- Je n'aime pas Bella et Luna non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Je te rassure je l'avais remarquer pour ta soeur, c'est en partie pour ça que je l'apprécie. Mais pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas?

\- Joue pas à ça le veela, c'est mon truc de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions." dit-elle en riant. " Mais si tu veux savoir elle fait trop l'innocente, je ne la cerne pas. Elle est censée être la compagne d'Edward mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre eux.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je la vois quelques fois faire des yeux innocents et doux à d'autres garçons qu'Edward, alors oui j'ai des raisons de croire qu'elle n'est pas fidèle. Normalement, lorsque le lien d'un vampire et de sa compagne est celé par un baiser d'amour, ils ne pensent plus qu'à l'autre.

\- Nous ne l'aimons pas car Luna a vue quelque chose de très… enfin je veux dire euh… elle a vue Bella avec d'autres garçons.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dit pas tout le veela? Il y autre chose pas vrai?

\- Bella veut seulement devenir un vampire, si elle est transformée elle deviendra très forte.

\- Tu dis ça a cause du fait qu'Edward ne peut pas lire dans ses pensée?

\- Oui et Non" dis-je ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire ce qui vas suivre. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas lui dire, mais d'un autre côté il me faut une personne de confiance chez les Cullen. "Bella est déjà une créature magique, si vous la transformer en vampire tout va s'amplifier cher elle. Son pouvoir, ces émotions et son caractère.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle manipule toute ma famille juste pour pouvoir être mordu.

\- En quelque sorte...Oui.

\- Je savais quelle n'était pas la bonne personne pour Edward mais en plus elle est mauvaise, quelle genre de créature est-elle?

\- En temps normal les créatures telle qu'elle sont pacifistes et inoffensives, elles sont réputée pour ne faire que le bien autour d'elles.

\- Il y a toujours une exception à la règle.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

\- Voyons mon cher, j'ai toujours raison" dit-elle le nez en l'aire et avec une sourire. "Je dois dire que je suis heureuse de votre arriver.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Car je sens que pas mal de choses vont changer.

\- Je trouve ça étrange que tu ne faces pas partie des vampire qui possède un don. Après tout, tu a réussi à voir à travers le masque de Bella, alors même que Alice ou Jasper qui pourtant auraient put le savoir, ont foncé dans la grotte du dragon tête la première.

\- Drôle d'expression" dit-elle en riant "Disons juste que j'ai un bon instinct qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

\- Et que dit ton instinct sur nous?

\- Que je peux vous faire confiance et que jamais vous ne feriez de mal volontairement à ma famille.

\- Eh bien ton instinct ne te trompe pas. La famille Malfoy sont des sans cœur qui font passer leur bien être avant tout le monde même leur famille, mais pas les Black.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

\- Mon vrais nom et Draco Lucius Malfoy, mais ma mère est une Black.

\- A t'entendre je dirais que tu détestes ton vrai nom. Pourquoi?

\- Car celui que j'appelais père était une ordure.

\- Je n'ai connu qu'une ordure dans ma vie, mon mari. Lorsque j'étais humaine, je pensais que j'avais une vie de rêve, j'étais aimée de tous et j'avais été élue reine de beauté de ma ville. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mon passer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'embêtes pas, j'aimerais bien savoir. En plus ma mère dit toujours que tout dire fait du bien.

\- Alors racontes moi ton passer et je te raconterais peut-être le mien, si le tien en vaut la penne.

-D'accord, je vais te dire la sombre histoire de ma vie. Quand j'étais petit ma mère me gavait d'amour et de jouets, elle voulait à chaque fois me faire plaisir sans pour autant faire de moi quelqu'un de capricieux. Lorsque mon père a vue qu'elle me donner trop d'amour, il lui a interdit de m'approcher pour me dire bonne nuit ou autre chose qu'une mère fait pour son fils. Tout ça pour me montré que l'amour est une faiblesse. Mais ma mère lui désobéissait, elle me faisait de superbe soirée lorsque mon père partait pendant plusieurs jours. J'invitais mes plus fidèle amis, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Leur parents était aussi froid que le mien mais contrairement a moi leur mère obéissait à leur marie. Alors ma mère était celle qui nous permettait de ne pas devenir des sans cœur. Elle nous a insufflé les valeurs des Black. En Publique ne rien montrer, en priver soyez qui vous voulez, ne pas abandonner sa famille, être solidaire entre nous et toujours, toujours croire en l'amour. Elle était devenue en quelque sorte leur mère à eux aussi. Il n'y avait que lorsque j'étais avec ma mère et mes amie que mon masque tombait. Pour tout le monde je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de mange-mort et ennemie de Harry Potter. J'ai appris que j'avais une sœur jumelle et qui était entrée un an après moi à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. On apprit à mes amis et moi à voir d'un autre œil la vie grâce a Luna. Puis tu connaîs la suite.

\- Mon vrai nom est Rosalie Lilian Hale, j'ai toujours été consciente d'être incroyablement belle. Mes parents, les premiers, ils m'ont traitée comme une princesse, réalisant le potentiel de mon physique. Habituée à être au centre de l'attention et à être désirée de tous les hommes, j'étais vue par la plus part des personnes comme étant extrêmement vaniteuse et égocentrique. Je rêvais pourtant de choses simples, me marier et avoir des enfants. J'étais d'ailleurs extrêmement jalouse de ma meilleure amie Vera, qui elle était déjà mariée et mère. L'année de mes dix-huit ans, mes parents m'ont encouragé à rencontrer Royce King Jr, le fils du banquier de la ville et un homme très puissant. Il était tombé, bien sûre, sous mon charme et m'a demandé en mariage. J'avais accepté, amoureuse de l'image du couple que je formais avec lui, beaux, riches et puissants. Un soir de 1933, Royce et quatre de ses amis saouls, mon agressé en pleine rue. A ce moment je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme que j'avais épousé, comment pouvait-il faire ça. Il a laissé ses amis me toucher et bien sûre je n'avais rien pu faire. Ils m'ont violé et m'ont laissé pour morte. J'avais été retrouvé agonisante par Carlisle Cullen. j'aurais perdu la vie sans l'intervention de Carlisle, il m'avait transformé en vampire pour me sauver. Bien évidement je me suis vengée de mes agresseurs en les tuant un par un, sans jamais boire leur sang, et en terminant par Royce pour mettre en scène son meurtre et le terrifier. Puis une année importante pour moi. 1935, alors que j'étais encore un très jeune vampire, j'ai découvre Emmett, blessé à mort par un ours dans les bois. J'avais pris la décision de le sauver. J'ai réussi non seulement à résister au sang qu'il perdait mais aussi à le porter sur cent-cinquante kilomètres pour le ramener à Carlisle, je me sentais incapable d'effectuer moi-même la transformation. Emmett est devenu par la suite mon époux, que j'épouse environ tous les dix ans." dit-elle en riant " Je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain, et je déteste par dessus tout être un vampire. Comment je pourrais aimer ça en sachant que se que je voulais ne se réalisera pas. Je voulais un enfant et malheureusement je ne pourrais jamais en avoir."

Sa tristesse me frappa en pleine face. Elle voulait vraiment avoir un enfant et mener une vie humaine. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment la réconforter. Tante Bella pourrait faire en sorte de les nourrir plus correctement mais pour ça je crois que personne ne pourra faire quelque chose.

On marchait encore un moment avant d'arriver devant chez moi. Je lui souhaitai bonne nuit avant de grimper jusqu'à mon balcon non sans difficulté.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, fermai la fenêtre et me retournai lorsque je vis un papier sur mon lit. Je le pris et lu "Je t'ai emprunté tes notes d'histoire pour réviser . Luna". Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas avoir trouvé le sommeil. Je retirais mon sweet et mon jean pour m'affaler sur mon lit. Je dois dire que parler avec Rosalie m'avait ôter un poids de la poitrine. Je fus bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _ **J'ai déjà fait le chapitre qui devait être plus long, il faisait 23 pages et j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs parties pour pouvoir en publier régulièrement. Comme nous sommes en vacance je vais essayer de faire une ou deux publications toutes les deux semaines. Tout va dépendre de mon inspiration et de ma bêta (en passant salut à toi Marie :P ). Penser à laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir et sa m'encourage.**_


	6. Perte de controle

Salut tout le monde. Voici le chapitre six qui vas nous en apprendre plus sur Bella et un chose qui concerne je vous laisse, bon lecture.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je fus étonné de ne pas entendre un bruit dans la maison. Je regardais sur la table basse là où se trouvait mon réveille et compris. Je m'étais réveillé une heure trop tôt. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me rendormir alors je me levais et allais prendre une douche.

J'aime la sensation des goûtes d'eau coulant le long de mon corps pour ensuite disparaître dans les canalisations, tout comme ma mauvaise humeur. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir ne serais-ce que pour une minute pouvoir être dans les bras d'Edward. Être son centre du monde tout comme lui est le mien. Je voudrais être la cible de ses regards de tendresse et d'amour, je veux toutes ces choses auquel Bella a droit mais qu'elle ne mérite aucunement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sorti de cette douche qui, je dois l'avouer m'avait remis les pensée en place. Je ne pouvais pas me morfondre et me lamenter sur se que je n'ai pas, non. Premièrement je dois trouver un moyen de séduire mon compagnon, deuxièmement il faut que je trouve un moyen pour faire tomber le masque de Bella et troisièmement aider les Cullen avec leur problème de nutrition. Trois tâches qui me demanderont beaucoup de temps je le crains.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais sorti une tenue pour le lycée composer d'un t-shirt bleu nuit, un jean noir avec de simples chaussures de la même couleur. Je l'enfilais et remarquais qu'il me rester encore plusieurs minutes avant que Luna ne se réveille. J'entendais maman qui devais faire notre déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Comme je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, je pris mon violon et me mis à jouer. Le violon était comme une porte de sortie temporaire pour m'évader et me permettre de rêver. Je ne saurais pas exactement comment décrire se que je ressentais lorsque je jouais, tout se que je pouvais dire c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de plus libérateur et apaisant pour moi que de jouer du violon. Lorsque je jouais je ne choisissais pas les notes ni la mélodie, c'est elles qui me choisissaient, elles s'imposaient à moi comme une évidence. D'après maman c'est se qui rend ma musique spécial et magique. Lorsque j'avais fini je vis Luna assis sur mon lit un regard émerveillé et admirateur sur le visage. Elle adore me voir jouer du violon, et comme toujours elle me lance le même regard.

"Excuse moi si je t'ai réveillé."

"Non ne t'inquiètes pas je suis heureuse de mettre lever cinq minutes plus tôt pour t'entendre jouer."

"Je présume que tu as aimé."

"Tu rigoles, j'ai adoré comme toujours."

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui fait un bisous sur le joue.

"Bonjour petite Lune, tu devrais aller te préparer."

"Non je veux t'entendre une nouvelle fois."

"Si tu ne vas pas te préparer tu risques d'avoir des crêpes froide et de…"

J'avais a peine finie qu'elle était sortie à toute vitesse de ma chambre. Ma chère et tendre sœur et son amour pour les crêpes, je me mis à rire de son comportement avant de ranger mon violon et prendre le livre que Luna avait pris soin de me ramener lorsque je jouais.

Je pris mon sac et me rendit dans la salle cuisine. Maman et Phile était en pleine conversation tendit que tante Bella lisait un livre un café a la main.

"Bonjours Draco, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui."

"Je sais, mais savoir que mon compagnon est la cible d'une créature dégénérée n'est pas vraiment reposant."

"Je vois, sache en tout cas que j'ai avancé sur les Cullen… enfin par avancer je veux dire que je suis sur une piste."

"Qu'elle genre de piste."

"Je crois avoir trouvais un moyen de leur faire… non en faite je ne vais rien te dire."

"Quoi, pourquoi? Je veux savoir."

"Justement si je te le dis tu risques de le dire à Luna qui vas le dire aux vampires qui auront un espoir, mais si je n'y arrive pas ils vont être déçu alors je préfère ne rien dire."

"Tu as peut-être raison, mais dès que tu es sur d'avoir quelque chose tu me préviens, après tout il s'agit de mon compagnon et sa famille."

"Ne t'inquiète pas… Sinon tu as une idée pour Edward."

"Non...Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire."

"Pour une fois dans ta vie Draco arrête de réfléchir et agit. Tu te demandes un peu trop si tu lui plaît, mais tu ne fait rien d'autre que de le dévorer du regard, comment pourrais-tu le savoir."

"Mais comment dois-je faire, il ne me regarde même pas."

"Tu es son véritable compagnon, je suis sûre que son regard se dirige automatiquement sur toi lorsqu'il sens ton odeur, la potion que Bella a utilisé ne peut que faire disparaître à moitié votre lien. Bon, il est vrai qu'il ne te sens pas comme un compagnon mais sans qu'il le sache son vampire te cherche, sa va l'attirer à toi d'une certaine façon. dit maman qui posa mon thé devant moi. Montre lui ton vrais toi Draco et il tombera sous ton charme."

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûre."

"C'est ton compagnon, si ton veela la reconnue en tant que tel, c'est qu'il pourra aimer ton vrai toi."

"Je vous rappelle qu'il y a toujours la potion de bella qui fait effet."

"L'amour est et sera toujours plus fort que tout. C'est ça la véritable magie, ne l'oublie pas."

"Après tout Cissa a raison, d'ailleurs ça me rappelle une chose que nous disais mère plus jeune. Tes amis t'aideront à avancer mais l'amour lui te rendra plus fort, malgré ce que les gens disent l'amour le vrais n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force." Dit Tante Bella

"Pour une personne qui na pas encore vécue de véritable amour tu en parles beaucoup trop." dit maman

"Qui te dit que je ne connais pas l'amour."

"Tu es un veela logiquement le seul amou-… NON. Ne me dit pas que tu as rencontré ton compagnon."

"Visiblement tu me connais trop bien Cissa, mais je ne peux rien te dire tu rencontreras mon compagnon le jour où il arrivera."

"Arrivera? sa veut dire quoi ça, tu le connais depuis longtemps."

"Oui cela doit faire longtemps, depuis dix-huit ans je crois, un ans avant la naissance des Jumeaux. C'était lors d'un attaque d'un village. C'est un sorcier. mais je ne dirais rien de plus sur lui, tu le verras lorsqu'il aura fini plusieurs chose."

"Je présume que je n'en serais pas plus."

"Tu présumes bien ma chère sœur. Mais sache que lorsqu'il arriveras je veux que tous le monde l'accueil comme il se doit."

"Ce n'est pas à nous que tu devrais dire ça mais à Sirius."

"Ne vous inquiétez pour lui je suis sûre qu'il ne lui ferra rien."

"Tu veux des pancakes, un gâteaux au chocolat, des muffins ou des crêpes pour…"

"Salut tous le monde, dit Luna avec un magnifique sourire Quelqu'un dit crêpe, me voila."

"Au moi je sais que pour toi se sera des crêpes. Avec ou sans chocolat."

"Avec bien sur, et du chocolat chaud aussi."

"Ton chocolat chaud et déjà près depuis longtemps, il est dans le micro-onde."

Luna pris son chocolat et attendit que maman finisse les crêpes avant de commencer à manger. Moi je me servi des pancakes. Au milieu de déjeuner deux hiboux était apparue dans notre salon. Ils portaient tout les deux un pendentif que tante Bella avait fait pour que nos amis puis nous joindre sans pour autant savoir ou nous étions.

Le premier était un hibou au plume noir avec quelque reflet marron. Il laissa une lettre et un cadeaux pour tante Bella, elle rougit et se mis a sourire comme jamais auparavant.

"Je paris que cela viens de ton compagnon."

Elle ne dit rien mais rangea la lettre et le petit cadeau dans son sac.

Le deuxième hibou portait plusieurs lettres qu'il laissa tomber près de moi. Il était blanc et ces plume avait des reflets argentées. Je ne connais qu'une seul personne pour avoir un hiboux de cette couleur, Théodore Nott. Je regardais les lettres et effectivement il s'agissait de Théo mais pas seulement de lui, il y avait aussi un de Blaise et de Pancy. Pancy en avait écrit deux une pour moi et une pour Luna, il faut dire que ses deux là étaient devenues de grande amis. Je pris les lettres, les ouvris et commençais ma lecture en commençant par celle de Pancy.

Salut Drakichoux

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te parler. Plusieurs choses se sont produite ici depuis le départ de la petite Lune et toi. Tout d'abord sache que Potter va se marier, oui oui tu a bien lus se MARIER. Je te laisse deviner avec qui, quoi que je suis sûre que tu as déjà trouvé. Le pauvre sait-il que si il fait un mariage sorcier si il veut divorcer il ne pourra pas avant de diviser sa fortune en deux. Il vient de tomber tout droit dans le nid de Dragon. J'en viens presque à le plaindre, j'ai dit presque.

Mais bon passons. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Il se trouve que même si nous avons combattue à leur coté lors de la guerre le ministère nous a tout pris lors d'un procès. Nous n'avons plus rien, toute la fortune de nos parents et notre maison est tombée dans les mains du ministère. Nous vivons grâce à l'argent de Blaise, heureusement qu'il avait fait un compte dans le monde moldu. Mais nous n'avons pas assez pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il faut dire qu'à l'origine c'était pour passer des vacance à Paris.

Je peux te dire que vivre dans le monde sorcier avec de l'argent moldu n'est pas facile, surtout que maintenant tout le monde nous regarde comme si nous étions des parias. Non mais je vais leur remettre les idées en place ils vont voir.

Tu peux dire a maman Cissa que nous avons fait tout ce qu'elle nous a toujours enseigner et qu'elle me manque, pardon je voulais dire nous manque.

De ta Cysi qui t'aime.

Je n'aurais jamais penser que le ministère ferais ça. Ils ont complètement effacer l'histoire de leur famille ne reprenant leur bien. Comment Potter peut il approuver ça lui héro du monde magique. Je pris la lettre de Blaise.

Cher Draco

J'imagine que comme elle est Pancy a tout écrit dans ça lettre, alors inutile de te dire notre situation actuelle. Si tu n'a pas lue la lettre de Pancy fait le, mais j'imagine que tu la déjà fait. Enfin bref a part ce qui c'est passer tout vas bien, pour l'instant. Théo et moi cherchons un travaille dans les deux monde mais personne ne veut de mange-mort dans le monde magique et les moldus disent qu'il faut un bac ou quelque chose pour certain métier.

Anna la sang pur qui était dans le coté de la lumière depuis le début et qui disait m'aimer, je dit bien disait car il s'agit rien d'autre qu'une fille qui ne voulait que mon argent. Je ne supporte pas les filles de son genre. Et Pancy non plus, tu aurais dut voir la misère qu'elle a vécu. Tu sais comment est Pansy lorsque quelqu'un nous fait du mal.

J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous là-bas, Passe le bonjours à ta mère et dit au lutin de toujours garder le sourire. D'ailleurs elle doit être entrain de sourire en lisant ce que Pancy a fait de ce cher Neuville. Personne ne s'attaque a notre famille sans en subir les conséquences.

Passer une bonne journée ton ami Blaise.

Savoir que Blaise qui aimait cette Anna de tout son cœur ait été jeté me rend triste. Sur toute cette terre ceux qui méritent d'être heureux ceux sont bien ces trois là. Blaise est comme un grand frère pour nous, même si tout le monde pensaient que c'était moi le chef de notre petit groupe, ils avaient faut. C'est Blaise, il est celui qui nous motivait et qui nous rappelait qu'il ne faillait jamais se laisser commander ou marcher dessus. Pancy était un mélange très bizarre entre la douceur, la joie, la brutalité et la loyauté. Elle était toujours là pour nous remonter le moral et elle adorait donner des surnom à tout le monde. Quand à Théo il est le plus sentimental de nous tous, même si il cache à la perfection toutes ses émotions lorsque l'un de nous est triste ou en colère il arrive à le prévoir. Il est un grand amoureux de la nature tout comme Luna et il adore tout le animaux et les créatures magiques.

Je finis en lisant sa lettre.

Bonjour Draco

Tu manques à tout le monde ici. Bien qu'ils essayent de faire en sorte que l'on vive mieux Pancy et Blaise n'arrête pas de ce dire qu'ils ne te reverront plus jamais. Et je dois dire que je commence à le croire aussi. Je paris que tu lis ma lettre en dernière car tu sais qu'elles ne contiennes jamais plus de dix lignes. Avant que j'oublie je voulais te dire que le ministère a pris les pierres de notre famille avant la bataille. J'ai retrouvé mon père mort une fois renter au manoir. Il voulait être plus fort, alors il a gardé les pierres dans son cœur au lieu de me les donner. Soyez prudent car je sais que le ministère vous cherche.

Votre Théo.

Ils me manquent tous. J'aimerais revoir mes amis. Je sais que si ils se trouvaient avec moi, j'aurais avancé avec Edward. Comment j'aurais pue faire autrement avec Pancy qui m'aurait poussé dans ses bras. Les blagues stupides de Blaise et les émotions imprévisible de Théo. Toute ces choses qui fait de mes amis des êtres uniques. Il n'y en a pas deux comme eux dans tout l'univers.

"Maman, se serais possible de faire venir Pancy, Blaise et Théo ici ? dit Luna. Ils ne vivent pas bien dans le monde magique, ils sont considérés comme des mangemorts alors qu'ils ont aidé lors de la guerre, regarde." dit-elle en lui tendent la lettre que Pancy lui avait écrite.

Maman pris quelques minutes à parcourir la lettre puis elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Phile.

"Je ne sais pas si tu es d'accord Phile mais j'aimerais qu'ils viennent également , je les ai pratiquement élevé et je n'aime pas la façon dont les autres sorciers les traitent."

"Comment allons-nous faire Cissa, ce n'est pas que je veux pas mais nous n'avons qu'une seule chambre d'ami."

"Ce ne seras pas un problème" dit Tante Bella, "on peut aller acheter trois portes à pièces."

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est?" dit Luna

"C'est une porte que tu fixe sur un mur, elle créé rapidement une pièce de l'autre côté."

"Dans ce cas je veux bien." dit Phile

"SUPER! Il faut tout de suite que j'envoie un hiboux. Attendez une minute… comment on fait pour les faire venir si on ne peut pas aller les chercher."

"C'est simple" dit tante Bella "tu leur dis de s'accrocher au hiboux se soir à vingts heure."

"Oui mais avec le décalage horaire lorsqu'ils partirons de là-bas à vingt-heure il sera midi ici. Ce qui veut dire qu'à midi leur chambre doit être prête." dis-je.

"Ce ne sera pas un problème, Bella ne donne pas cour les mercredis donc elle m'aidera et tout sera près lorsqu'ils arriveront." dit maman.

"Je suppose que je dois demander un dossier d'inscription." dit Phile.

"Tout a fait" dit tante bella "Je ferais des cartes d'identités avec eux tout à l'heur en ville, et j'en profiterais pour leur acheter des vêtements moldu.

"D'accord alors j'écris tout simplement qu'ils viennent et qu'ils s'accrochent au hiboux" dit Luna en sortant une feuille de son sac pour écrire.

Elle prit à peine deux minutes pour écrire la lettre, elle avait déjà un énorme sourire comme si il se trouvait déjà avec nous. Elle accrocha la lettre à la patte du hiboux puis programma le pendentif pour qu'il amène Pancy, Théo et Blaise ici a midi.

Pendant le reste du déjeuner Luna n'arrêtait pas de dire à quelle point elle était impatiente qu'ils arrivent, elle donnait même des idées à maman pour la décoration de la chambre de Pancy.

Aujourd'hui Luna pris la voiture avec papa, je fus donc seul pour le trajet en moto. Bien sur j'étais le premier arriver sur le parking du lycée. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves sur le parking mais pas celui que je voulais voir.

Quelques minutes après m'être garé, je vis Luna arriver suivis de près par les voitures des Cullen. Bien sur une fois sortie de la voiture elle était aller voir Alice et les autre en sachant que je les rejoindrais, je me mis donc à marcher en direction de mon compagnon. Le premier constat que j'avais fait était que pour une fois Bella n'était pas avec Edward. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle meurt dévoré par un dragon, quoi que se ne serait pas bien… pour le dragon bien sur, le pauvre aurait une indigestion, mais de la voir décapiter serait très satisfaisant. A cette pensée j'eus envie de rire en imaginant tout le sang de Bella autour de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Jamais je n'ai aimé voir le sang couler, la simple vue de ce liquide carmin me donne envie de vomir et là, je ne veux qu'une chose, vider Bella de son sang. Je crois que tante Bella a raison. Nous pouvons être aussi doux qu'un agneau ou aussi horrible et froid qu'un Détraqueur.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Rosalie.

"Alors le veela, on rêve de son compagnons" dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je dirais plus qu'il a des envies de meurtre." dit Jasper "Enfin ça c'est ce que dit tes émotions."

"Je vous rassure je vais bien, je me suis juste perdu un moment dans mes pensées. Sinon Luna vous a dit pourquoi elle a se grand sourire."

"Tu devais vraiment être dans les nuages toi." dit Rosalie "Elle vient juste de nous dire qu'il y avait trois de vos amis qui arriveraient tout à l'heure."

"Vous allez voir, ils sont super!" dit Luna " Je vous préviens tout de suite Pancy risque de vous donner un surnom à tout moment et de…"

"Salut"

Voila la personne que je ne souhaitais voir à aucun moment de la journée près de nous. Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Bella qui vient juste de couper Luna et qui pause ses sales lèvres sur mon compagnon.

Malgré mon masque calme je boue de l'intérieure, de quel droit ose-t-elle le toucher, c'est MON compagnon et pas le sien. J'aimerais temps la voir disparaître, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant voulu la mort d'une personne ainsi que sa souffrance. Je crois que si je devais la tuer ce serais avec douleur, une lente et effroyable douleur. L'envie de meurtre n'avait jamais était aussi forte que maintenant en la voyant heureuse a l'idée que tout c'est plan marche. Je fus ramener à la réalité par une main chaude qui effleure ma main.

"Draco tu gèles" dit Rosalie " t'as peau est plus froide que la mienne."

"Tu as du gèle jusqu'au coup, et c'est entrain de s'étendre, regarde tes mains." dit Luna

En jetant un œil à mes mains je me rendis compte qu'elles n'avaient pas tort. Mes mains sont entièrement recouverte d'un couche de gèle. Je dois me calmer, je dois me calmer, je doit me calmer. Me répéter ça n'arrange rien à la situation, au contraire, le fait que je retienne mon veela qui ne veut qu'une seul chose la tuer, me frustre. Après tout, elle vas faire du mal à tout le monde.

 _ **Pourquoi je ne peux pas la tuer maintenant.**_

Oui pourquoi? Elle n'est qu'une idiote qui veut faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Non je ne peux pas, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

 _ **Elle a notre compagnon! Elle nous le prend alors qu'il n'est pas a elle! Vas-tu vraiment laisser ça se passer?**_

Non, je ne vais pas laisser cette fille me prendre ce qui m'appartiens.

"Dray, tes yeux, ils sont noir" dit Luna en me déplaçant de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse me voir."

"Il ressent une très grand colère, je n'es jamais ressentie quelque chose d'aussi… sombre." dit Jasper.

Luna et Rosalie essayaient de me calmer mais rien ni faisait.

 ** _Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elles font, elles t'empêchent de protéger notre compagnon de cette nymphe écervelée. débarrasse toi d'elle!_**

Quelques secondes après avoir entendu cette voie me dire ça, les mains de Rosalie et de Luna qui se trouvaient sur moi, ce retrouvèrent gelé.

"Edward, il me fait peur." dit Bella en se serrant contre lui

"Je suis là, il ne te fera rien."

Cette simple phrase fut l'effet d'une douche froid sur moi, il se méfiait de moi. Tout le gèle que j'avais sur mon corps disparue d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais était la, là même chose se produit pour celui qui se trouvait sur les mains des filles.

 _ **Il a peur de nous. Il a peur de nous. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, sil te plaît n'ai pas peur de nous.**_

Cette voix dans ma tête, elle pleurait, étrangement j'avais envie de faire la même chose.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. Vous allez bien au moins" dis-je à l'attention des filles.

"Oui," dit Rosalie "ne t'inquiètes pas on va bien."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était." demanda Jasper

"Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne sais pas si elle est juste."

"Tu devrais te contrôler Draco sinon tu pourrais faire du mal à quelqu'un sans même t'en rendre compte."

"Draco s'est très bien se contrôler habituellement, donc je présume qu'il ne contrôle pas son veela." dit Luna. " D'après ce que tante Bella ma dit, les veelas sont des personnes à part entière, dans un corps il y a le sorcier et le veela. Ils ont leur propre mode de penser, ce sera comme ça dorénavant donc il va falloir distinguer tes penser de celle du veela, car le veela est très impulsif et peut te manipuler sans même que tu ne le sache. Si tu veux plus de détail, il vas falloir aller voir tante Bella pour qu'elle t'en parle."

"Super me voila bon pour devenir fou." dis-je.

"Ne t'en fait pas Dray je vais être là pour ne pas que tu le deviennes, il faut bien un esprit raisonnable à la maison et puis qui me jouera du violon" dit Luna un sourire aux lèvres.

Je pouvais voir que tout le monde ne m'en voulais pas trop, enfin presque tout le monde. Bella était toujours recroquevillé de peur dans les bras de Edward qui lui me regardait avec méfiance. Pour une fois qu'il me regarde, pourquoi il a fallu que se soit avec se regard là. Je ne risque pas d'avoir mon compagnon de si tôt.

Pendant les cours de la mâtiné, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir la crainte et la méfiance dans le regarde de Edward. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Salazard mette cette Nymphe sur ma route. Les trois heures de cour passèrent à une vitesse accablante, tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison, regarder un film et me lamenter sur mon sort.

Je venais de finir mes trois heures de cours et comme Luna m'a dit qu'elle rentrait tout a l'heure avec Phile, je n'avais donc pas a attendre pour prendre ma moto et partir. J'espère franchement qu'il y a de la glace a la vanille.

 ** _Il n'y a pas de la glace au cookie, j'adore ça. Il nous en faut bien maintenant._**

Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ai de la glace au cookie, mais je regarderais.

J'arrive a la maison et par immédiatement mettre des vêtements plus confortable. Je prends un sweat capuche de couleur noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt et un bas de jogging de couleur vert fluo. J'enlève mes chaussures et part en chaussettes dans le salon pour regarder mon film. Je regarde dans la collection de Luna et vois un film parfait, le titre est Titanic. Mais dès que je vois qu'il y a une histoire d'amour je m'empresse de changer de film. Je prend un film appeler "American nightmare la purge." Ce film est superbe, il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour. Je le regarde en mangeant le pot de glace au cookie que j'ai trouvé, finalement il y en avait un.

En plein milieux du film j'entends maman descendre les escalier.

"Tu es déjà revenu, je ne t'avais pas entendue rentrer" dit elle en se mettant près de moi " qu'y a-t'il mon petit dragon"

"Il n'y a pas grand chose sauf que… je crois que jamais je n'arriverais à avoir mon compagnon"

"Pourquoi? Il n'y a pas de raison pou que tu ne l'ai pas."

"Si il y en a une et cette raison et une fichue nymphe, qu'est ce que je déteste les nymphes."

"Ne met pas toutes les nymphes dans le même sac."

"Comment veux-tu que je face avec elle qui m'éloigne de Edward"

"Par Merlin Draco, as-tu oublié qui tu es ?"

"Non, je suis un veela"

"Oui et pas seulement, tu es aussi mon fils, un Black et un Black ne se laisse pas abattre, surtout pas à cause d'une nymphe qui à soif de pouvoir. Alors je veux que

tu te lèves de là, que tu me ranges cette glace au cookie et que tu arrêtes de regarder ce film que je trouve au passage horrible."

"Me lever ? Pourquoi faire au juste ?"

"Peut-être pour nous saluer" dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je tournais la tête en sa direction pour me persuader que je ne m'étais pas tromper. "Alors Drakichoux, tu ne viens pas dire bonjours à tes amis"

"Peut-être qu'on lui a pas manquer le moins du monde" dit Blaise avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Tout ce don je pouvais faire c'est les fixer, je ne l'avais pas remarquer mais ils m'avaient drôlement manquer ses trois là.

"En faite, je crois qu'il est trop émue pour dire quoi que se soit" dit Théo. "Regarder la tête qu'il fait, hey Dray tu peux nous prendre dans tes bras tu sais."

"Moi d'abord!" dit Pansy en me sautant au coup. "Comme tu m'as manquer Drakichoux." Puis sans que je m'y attende elle me frappa sur la tête.

"Aie! Pansy ça fait mal"

"Merci Merlin, il parle" dit Théo.

"Luna m'a tout dit, alors comme ça tu te laisses marcher dessus par une nymphe. Franchement tu me déçois Drakichoux." dit-elle en secouent la tête. "Mais le comble c'est que tu te sois vêtue de cette manière. Sérieusement Dray, c'est quoi ça! Qui a eu l'idée de confectionner de telle vêtements."

"Je trouve qu'ils sont plus confortable."

"Confortable! Si j'étais dans ces vêtements, je crois que se serais la fin du monde, riens que de te voir me donne envie de m'arracher les yeux, un tel vert mais qui a eu idée de faire un tel vert!"

"Laisse le un peu avec ça Pansy" dit Théo, merci a toi mon ami. "Parlons plutôt de son compagnon." J'ai dit ami, non oublier ça je voulais dire ex ami.

"Luna nous a vite dit qui tu étais un veela et que tu avais trouvé ton compagnon." dit Blaise. "Mais elle ne nous a rien dit d'autre."

"On ne connaît même pas le nom de ton compagnon" dit Pansy "Alors qui est-ce?"

Je regardais autour de moi pour pouvoir avoir le soutien de ma mère mais elle avait déguerpie.

" Je crois que je vais aller remettre ma glace au congélateur" dis-je en amorçant un mouvement pour me lever.

"Ou crois-tu aller comme ça Dray. Tu ne bouges pas temps que nous n'avons pas plus d'information. " dit Blaise en me faisant n'asseoir avec l'aide de Théo.

"Je vois je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Mon compagnon s'appelle Edward Cullen et c'est un vampire végétarien."

"Un vampire peut être végétarien?" demanda Théo.

"Oui, en faite il bois du sang mais c'est du sang animal. Mais bon, passons, il habite la maison pas très loin dans la forêt avec toute sa famille."

"Je ne comprend pas, le fait qu'il soit un vampire aurais du lui faire comprendre qu'il est ton compagnon. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là avec toi."

"C'est a cause de la Nymphe c'est ça" dit Pansy

"Oui, cette nymphe lui à complètement retourner le cerveau avec une de c'est potion. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas avec moi, son vampire peut sentir l'odeur de compagnon que je dégage mais avec la potion Edward n'y fera pas vraiment attention, c'est a penne si il ressent le lien qu'il y a entre nous."

"Pourquoi fait-elle tout ça? Les nymphes ne son pas censé être d'adorables créatures vivantes dans les forêts que l'on trouve souvent près du lac."

"Si mais, grâce à une vision de Luna on a découvert que Bella a eu un compagnon véritable qui est mort, tué par des vampire. En faite elle déteste les vampires, et ce qu'elle veut c'est tuer chaque vampire se trouvant sur cette planète. D'ailleurs son vrai nom n'est pas Bella mais Chléora. La vrais Bella Swan fille du chérif est chez sa mère. Elle a utilisé un sort pour modifier ça voix afin de se faire passer pour la mère de Bella, et faire croire à Charlie que Bella vivrait avec lui et de se transformer en Bella."

"Wow, et bien mon vieux ça risque d'être dure pour avoir ton compagnon."

"Mais ce n'est pas impossible" dit Pansy. "Tu vas voir Drakichoux, ton Edie va vite te tomber dans tes bras."

"Edie? Tu lui as déjà trouver un surnom." dit Théo avec un sourire.

"Et bien oui, après tout il va faire partie de notre famille."

"Pansy, toujours la même. C'est réconfortant de savoir que tu ne changeras jamais."

"C'est pas tout mais, il faudrait peut être aller ranger nos affaires"

"Tu a raison Blaise, toi Drakichoux tu viens m'aider"

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de dire oui qu'elle me tirait déjà à l'étage. Blaise et Théo portais leur valises en plus de celle de Pancy que je ne pouvais pas porter. Il faut dire qu'elle en a emmener des valises.

"Bon où est ma chambre"

"Près de celle de Luna, là bas" dis-je en pointant la dite chambre. "Et la votre est près de la mienne, à l'opposer de celle des filles."

Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Pansy pour y poser les valises avant de partir découvrir leur chambre. Pansy, quand à elle, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que nous avions traverser le palier de sa chambre. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Les murs était d'un rose pastelle, quelque tableau y était accroché, les rideaux était blanc et recouvert de plume rose ou blanche, un lit aussi grand que le mien trôner sur le côté gauche de la chambre, les motifs qui le orné le rendait agréable a regarder. L'armoire se trouvait près de la fenêtre, à coté du bureau qui n'était pas loin d'une porte qui devais être la salle de bain.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et l'ouvris pour m'apercevoir que c'était en réalité un énorme pressing avec un miroir au bout. Moi qui me demander comment tout les vêtements de Pansy aller passer, je suis sûre que Luna avait prévue le coup. Je me tournais vers les valises de Pansy, pour en ouvrir une. Ok… Il s'agit d'une valise sans fond qui ne contient que des chausseurs.

"Laisse moi deviner, chaque valise contient une catégorie de vêtement."

"Oui exactement"

"Je vais en avoir pour plusieurs heures. Tu pourrais pas utiliser ta magie."

"Drakichoux, dois je te rappeler que si on le fait tu vas te faire repéré par le ministère de la magie, en plus ils nous on brisé nos baguettes. On a interdiction d'en acheter avant trois ans."

"Je vois"

Je crois que j'ai une idée pour que cette chambre soin au plus vite ranger. Je me concentre comme me la dit tante Bella. Je tendit mes main vers les valise et elle se mis a flotter dans l'aire. Je les ouvris toute en même temps pour ensuite placer chaque chose a sa place. Le maquillage, les lotions et les champions se sont dirigés vers la salle de bain.

"Waw! Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser ta magie."

"Ma baguette seulement, je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette."

"Tu as de la chance moi je ne me fais pas à la vie sans magie."

"Tu peux toujours demander a Phile, le père de Luna pour ça. Il fait de la magie sans baguette, il peut vous apprendre à toi et les garçons."

"Ce serais super. Mais maintenant que tu as fini viens t'asseoir sur ce lit super confortable, il faut qu'on parle."

"Et de quoi?"

"De ton compagnon bien sur, je crois que j'ai un plan pour toi"

"Je savais que lorsque tu serais là tu me pousserais dans ses bras" dis-je en riants. "pour tout te dire j'espérais que tu nous pousse l'un vers l'autre."

"Bien sûre que je vais le faire, après tout je suis Pansy Parkinson".

* * *

Alors quelqu'un arrivera-t-il a trouver qui est le compagnon de Bellatrix.


End file.
